Unova's Downfall
by Legolas Dragon Ranger
Summary: Rain Tanaka is the Top Agent of Team Rocket. What happens when Giovanni sends her to the recently discovered Unova Region? Can her new friends, an OC and some familiar faces from the Best Wishes series, really trust her? And what about the mysterious green-haired boy she keeps encountering? Rated T for possible swearing and mild violence. Romance will come later! Possible OOCness.
1. Chapter 1- The Rocket Trainer

**Unova's Downfall**

**Chapter 1- The Rocket Trainer**

_Hello everyone! Welcome to my first attempt at a Pokemon fanfic! Before the story starts though, some background info: Rain is an OC of mine who met Ash and Mewtwo during the events of Mewtwo of the Sagas, by SuperMastour. I'm pretty sure the fanfic has been abandoned, which kind of stinks since it was a co-op and I was never told about the abandonment, but I digress. Anyway, Rain hates Team Rocket for most of the fanfic, the reason being she thinks they killed her parents. Until she, Mewtwo, Ash, Brock, and Misty are captured by Team Rocket and Rain learns from Giovanni that her parents were actually members of Team Rocket who died in a lab accident, which was the result of her mother being Head Scientist and working with dangerous material during the creation of Mewtwo. Her father was an Admin who was helping to supervise the project. This led Rain to join Team Rocket instead of continuing to fight against them. But she later tells her friends she does so out of the intent of taking Team Rocket down from the inside, not caring about her parent's strong connection to the criminal organization. At the time this fanfic takes place, Team Rocket is still operating and Rain is being sent to Unova, a few years after the events of SuperMastour's story take place. I think that's it, so enjoy!_

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Late!" the Trainer muttered as she hurried through the halls of the building. "Late, late, late. I hope he's not too upset with me!"  
>She had black hair pulled back into a tight ponytail, dark blue eyes, and wore an all-black uniform with a red "R" emblazoned on her chest.<br>The 13-year-old girl slipped into a shadowy room.  
>"I'm sorry I'm late sir." she said quietly. "I-"<br>"I am not looking for excuses. You are here and that is what matters." a male voice sounded.  
>"Of course sir." the girl replied.<br>A man moved forward, out of the shadows. He had short brown hair and black eyes. He wore a light gray shirt and red tie tucked underneath a black business suit. A Pokemon sat next to him. It was Persian, a large, quadruped, feline Pokémon. Her fur was pale tan with the exception of her black-rimmed ears. She had a short muzzle with a small, black nose, red eyes with slit pupils, rounded ears, a pair of pointed teeth in her upper jaw, and three whiskers on either side of her face. In the center of her forehead was a red jewel. Her long tail had a distinctive curl at the end. She had long legs and three-toed paws with retractible claws.  
>"Have you heard of the newly discovered region?" the man questioned.<br>"Yes, sir, I have. It's called Unova."  
>"And do you know what advantages this gives us?"<br>The girl thought for a moment. "Well, I can see multiple reasons this new region is a benefit. New Pokemon to capture, new people to recruit, new legendaries, but perhaps the most important is the fact that the police there have likely not heard of us. Unless of course, the Officer Jennys share news with each other." she listed.  
>"Very good Rain." The man sounded slightly impressed as he sat down behind the desk that stood near the middle of the room. Persian noiselessly padded over to sit beside him and the man reached out to stroke the Classy Cat Pokemon's head, bringing forth a quiet purr.<br>Rain nodded and stayed silent, waiting for the man to continue. He did. "You are aware of your value to me as one of my higher-ranking agents?" Again, she nodded. "Good. I summonsed you for two reasons. One, the work you have done recently has been brought to my attention. You have been doing great since you joined us, three years ago. And though you are young, you do better work than most of my admins and high-ranking agents. I've decided to promote you to my top-agent, the equivalent to my right-hand-man, well, in this case, my right-hand-girl."  
>"Thank you sir. I won't let you down." Rain said. Realizing she had interrupted, a hand flew to her mouth and her eyes widened. "I'm terribly sorry sir."<br>"That is quite alright."  
>Had she heard correctly? Perhaps her boss was just in an extremely good mood? She snapped out of her thoughts as he continued.<br>"You'll answer only to me." This piece of news overjoyed Rain. Only to him? She would rank higher than those four terrible Executives who seemed to enjoy making her life a misery?_ Well, _she reasoned. _I was pretty good at making their lives miseries before I joined up with Team Rocket._ She had especially taken delight in smashing Proton to a pulp with a Pokemon battle every time they met, and the cruel man seemed to be extracting his revenge now that he was her superior. Well not anymore. Rain hid a grin and returned her attention to the man as he continued speaking.

"I will also value your opinion, and if you have something to say, do not be afraid to say it."

"O-Of course sir."

"The second reason has to do with the Unova Region." The man stopped and looked at her, apparently expecting an answer.  
>"You're sending me there?" she guessed.<br>"Exactly. You'll do well, I should hope."  
>"I'll do my best."<br>"You'll need this. And I think you'll like this as well." The man slid two objects across his desk towards her. One was a Pokeball. The other was a Pokedex.  
>"The Unova Pokedex?" she guessed. "And... a starter type of Unova?"<br>"You are correct."  
>Rain took the Pokeball, releasing the Pokemon inside. Out came a bipedal, reptilian Pokémon with a slender build. Most of his body was green with a cream underside. A yellow stripe ran down the length of his back and tail, and he had yellow markings around his large eyes. Two curved yellow structures that resembled leaves or small wings protruded from his shoulders and bent backwards. His slender arms had three fingers, while his tiny feet had no digits whatsoever. He had a large, palmate leaf with three prongs on the end of his tail. "Sni-Snivy!"<br>Rain studied the Pokemon. She prided herself on knowing the name of every Pokemon there was and to be able to recognize one on sight. "I have some studying to do before I leave." she muttered.  
>"Then the Pokedex will help. It has information on every Pokemon from every region, even those outside of Unova."<br>"Thank you sir." Rain said. She picked up the Pokedex and recalled the Pokemon - Snivy - before pocketing both the Pokeball and the Pokedex. She looked at the man.  
>"You'll leave in three days. Go on and do what you must to prepare." The Trainer nodded and turned to leave, but stopped as he spoke again. "And Rain? You may call me by my name."<br>Again, a nod, before the girl said, "Alright... Giovanni." Rain left.  
>Giovanni stood behind his desk, laying a hand on Persian's head. "A region where no one has heard of us and my top agent will be there." he mused. "Perhaps Team Rocket's luck is finally going to turn around."<p>

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Rain spent her three days studying the Pokemon native to the Unova Region and spending time with Snivy, whom she had decided to nickname Emerald. She also helped him get used to Nido and General, her Nidoking and Riolu, as she had decided to take them with her also. Nido because he was the first Pokemon she ever owned and was the only thing she had left of her parents, who had died in a laboratory accident when she was 8 years old. And General because he had been with her a while now and seemed to be nearing evolution.  
>Now, five minutes before her departure, she was standing on the deck of a ship that would take her to Castelia City in the Unova Region. Casting a last glance around, she turned and headed towards her rooms. This ship was owned by Team Rocket, and she had been granted the best rooms on board. The only downside were her traveling companions. Giovanni had decided to send Jesse, James, and Meowth to Unova as well. And they were getting there on the same boat as her. Hopefully, the Rocket Trainer could shut herself in her rooms until they arrived. Or maybe find a way to lock the Rocket Trio in <em>their<em> rooms. Either way, she did not want to put up with them on the trip.  
>Entering her quarters, she looked around. There were her three Pokeballs on the side table that stood next to a recliner which faced a flat-screen TV on the wall of the cabin. In the back, left-hand corner of the room was a door that led to a small bedroom with a bed, a vanity, a dresser, and a closet. Another door in the bedroom led to a bathroom which held a toilet, sink, wall cabinet, and bathtub. And of course everything was black.<br>Rain couldn't imagine why she would need such quarters on the relatively short journey, but she didn't question it. Instead, a smile crossed her face as she sat down on the recliner and grabbed her Pokballs, clicking the button on each to let her Pokemon out.  
>Emerald and General began to explore. Joyous shouts in the Pokemon Language from the bedroom told her the two had discovered the fun of bouncing on the bed. The Rocket Trainer laughed softly and looked at Nido, who had curled up on the rug a few feet away from the chair.<br>After a few minutes, Rain stood. She rubbed Nido's head, eliciting a happy growl from the Nidoking, before walking into the bedroom. As General and Emerald bounced on the bed, she reached out and caught them, holding both in her arms. "Sorry guys, I'm going to change out of this uniform. Why don't you go play out there?" She set them down by the door leading to the main room and petted each before they ran out, starting a game of tag. "Try to not annoy Nido! I don't want to have to break up any fights!" Rain called after them with a grin. She shut the door and went to the dresser, then the closet, and finally the vanity. At each stop she grabbed an article of clothing or an accessory. Dumping the pile on the bed, she began to change.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

She had just tied the laces on her sneakers when an irritated sounding roar came from the main room. Rain sighed softly and went to see what the problem was. She stepped out of the bedroom wearing a red t-shirt, black jeans, black fingerless gloves with red at the wrists, a black belt to clip her Pokeballs to, a black jacket with a red vertical stripe running up each arm and stopping at the side of her jacket collar, and black sneakers with a red Pokeball design on the outside of each heel. Around her neck was a black choker necklace with a red "R" charm and she was wearing red "R" shaped earring with black outlines. Finally, a purple and blue paracord bracelet wrapped around her wrist. Anyone who studied her closely would see something that looked suspiciously like the imprint of a knife sheath on the inside of her left arm jacket sleeve, though it was barely visible.  
>The Rocket Trainer surveyed the room. General and Emerald were hugging each other, backed into a corner, staring wide-eyed at the angry Nidoking towering over them. She sighed and walked over to the Drill Pokemon. "Calm down Nido. Don't be a bully." she spoke gently, laying a hand on the growling Pokemon's arm.<br>"King." Nido grunted.  
>"They're just young. They were playing." Rain said. "If you can't calm down and control yourself, I'll keep you in your Pokeball until we get to Unova."<br>Nido grunted again, wordlessly this time and backed down. He grumpily headed into the bedroom and Rain sighed. She scooped up the frightened Riolu and Snivy, sitting in the recliner with them in her lap.  
>"It's alright you two. General, you've known Nido for a while now. Ever since you hatched. You know he wouldn't have done anything to you." she said quietly. General nodded and snuggled up to his Trainer. She turned her attention to Emerald.<br>"You've only known Nido for a few days and I know he seems scary. I was very frightened of him for years, until he saved my life when my - my parents... died." Rain trailed off sadly and General patted her arm with a paw while Emerald bumped against her hand with his head. Her eyes watered a little but she pushed on. "Nido wouldn't hurt you, or me, or anyone else who a part of our team. Our family." she said firmly, but gently. "And you are part of this family."  
>The Snivy nodded and cuddled up to her. Heavy footsteps sounded behind the chair and Nido moved into view. He cast her a sorrow-filled look and placed a clawed hand on her arm, then wrapped her in a hug, being careful to not squish General and Emerald.<br>"Nid…_miss_…Nidoking…_to_." he growled softly. Rain started in surprise.  
>"Did you just...? Oh never mind. I'm probably just tired." she murmured softly.<br>After Nido released her from his hug, she readjusted the positions of the two smaller Pokemon in her lap, leaned back in the recliner, and closed her eyes. The Nidoking curled up next to the chair and the Rocket Trainer and her three Pokemon fell asleep.

_••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••_

_Well, that's the end of chapter one. Remember waaay back in the beginning of the chapter (haha, just kidding. It wasn't that long ago) when Rain mentiom enjoying beating Proton to a pulp? I chose Proton because he is my least favorite member of Team Rocket and I certainly did enjoy humiliating him in a battle every time I encountered him in SoulSilver. Why? Well, I absolutely love N and I love Pokemon (the creatures, not the franchise. Although I do love the franchise as well) and when your first encounter Proton in SoulSilver, he is chopping off Slowpoke tails to sell. That immediately made him my least favorite Pokemon character. Same deal with that one restaurant in Lumiose City in X and Y versions (Restaurant le Yeah, I think) where they serve you Slowpoke tails. I won't go to that restaurant because of that. Connection between Restaurant le Yeah and Proton? Maybe. Or maybe it's just a coincidence. Anyway, I've rambled enough. Leave a review telling me what you think please! But keep in mind that I will have Lugia use a mean Hydro Pump on any flames. _


	2. Chapter 2- New Region, New Pokemon

**Unova's Downfall**

**Chapter 2- New Region, New Pokemon**

_Second chapter of Unova's Downfall is here! And only a day after the first chapter was posted! I'm afraid I won't be able to post so fast all the time, but I will certainly try my best. I'm giving a huge thanks to Anonymous(Guest), whom I suspect to be one of my friends, for leaving a review! Well, onto the story!_

_••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••_

Rain awoke some time later. She didn't know how long she'd been asleep. Despite the homely comfort of the cabin, no one had installed a clock.  
>"Brilliant. Just brilliant, Gio." Rain muttered. She yawned and looked at her Pokemon. They were still sleeping. A quiet knock sounded at the door. She realized that must have been what had woken her up.<br>"Yes?" she called. Nido stirred, as did General. Both Pokemon sat up with a yawn. General accidentally bumped Emerald and the Snivy woke up as well.  
>A Rocket Grunt opened the door and looked in. "We've arrived at Castelia City, Agent Tanaka." the Grunt informed her.<br>"Very well. I'll be out in a minute or two." she replied, waving at hand at the Grunt, signaling him to go away. He did and she picked up General and Emerald, gently setting them on the floor. "Alright guys, we're here. General and Nido, I'm afraid you'll have to return to your Pokeballs for now. You'll draw too much attention." Both Pokemon nodded and tapped their respective Pokeballs. She looked at Emerald as she clipped the other two's Pokeballs to her belt. "You can stay out and walk with me if you want." the Rocket Trainer offered. The Snivy nodded and she went into the bedroom, collecting her bag. It was a red bag with a horizontal black stripe at the top and a long strap so she could carry it slung over one shoulder and under the other.  
>After getting her bag, she returned to the main room, extracted a gun from her bag, set the weapon on the table, and picked Emerald up. The little Grass Snake Pokemon nuzzled her as she headed for the door.<p>

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Five minutes after stepping off the boat, Rain was lost.  
>"Sni!" Emerald muttered, as his Trainer looked around with a scowl on her face.<br>"I've only been here five minutes! Why is this stupid city so stinking big? Even Goldenrod and Saffron didn't confuse me like this." she muttered. "If only I'd brought Feather. Then I could just Fly to wherever I needed to go."  
>"Sni-vy." Emerald muttered and Rain looked down at him.<br>"Not helping."  
>The Snivy looked up at her and cocked his head to the side, giving her a look that said, '<em>Really? You want help?<em>'  
>"Yeah, help would he nice." she answered. Emerald seemed to smirk before extending slim green vines and tapping a large map of the city that was nearby.<br>Rain face-faulted. "How the heck did I miss that?"  
>"Vee-vee-vee." Snivy laughed. The Rocket Trainer sighed and picked the Grass Snake Pokemon up, waking over to examine the map.<br>"Ok... Looks like I go this way... then turn left here... and I keep going that way until I reach this spot, which is where I'd take a right and then end up by the gate." she muttered as she traced her path along the map with a finger. "Let's go then." Turning away from the map, Rain started forward.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"I thought we'd never get out of there." the Rocket Trainer groaned as she and Emerald passed through the gate.  
>"Vee, Snivy." her Pokemon agreed.<br>As the two walked over Skyarrow Bridge, Rain thought over what she should do while in Unova. Obviously she needed to find out as much as she could about the region for Giovanni. The best way to do that would be to travel around to complete the league. But she didn't want to draw attention to herself.  
>"Hmm... What else could work though?" she muttered. "Any ideas Emerald?"<br>Emerald shrugged and she looked at him. Then she shrugged as well.  
>"I guess I can just say I'm a Trainer from Johto who wanted to explore Unova." Rain had learned that the best lies were the ones that held bits of the truth.<br>"Snivy..._works_...vee, sni..._you, I'll_...snivy..._it to._"  
>"What?" she stopped walking and nearly dropped Emerald. He looked up at her questioningly and she said, "I swear, I just heard you say some things in the human language. Or maybe it was in the Pokemon Language and I actually understood it... I mean, I've always been close to my Pokemon and could figure out what they were saying but I've never...been able to understand them." She had paused briefly near the end as she realized it had happened before.<br>••••••••-Flashback-•••••••••  
>'<em>Heavy footsteps sounded behind the chair and Nido moved into view. He cast her a sorrow-filled look and placed a clawed hand on her arm, then wrapped her in a hug, being careful to not squish General and Emerald.<br>"Nid..._miss_...nidoking..._to_." he growled softly. Rain started in surprise.  
>"Did you just...? Oh never mind. I'm probably just tired." she murmured softly.'<em>  
>••••••••-End Flashback-•••••••<br>"Freaky." Rain muttered and continued walking.  
>Emerald muttered something as well, but she wasn't paying attention.<br>They crossed Skyarrow Bridge and found themselves in Pinwheel Forest. The Rocket Trainer had a sudden though and chuckled.  
>"Vee?" Emerald asked.<br>"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about one of my friends and how much she would hate this place. She's incredibly scared of Bug-Types. Even Fuzzy freaked her out."  
>Emerald laughed at this. Fuzzy was Rain's Venomoth. A very gentle and sweet Pokemon that wouldn't hurt a soul. When not battling.<br>"I wonder how she's doing." Rain continued quietly. "It's been years since I've seen Misty. Or Brock, Ash, and Pikachu."  
>"Sni?"<br>Rain didn't appear to hear Emerald's question as she continued even softer. "And Mewtwo... How is Mewtwo doing?"  
>"<em>I don't even know who you're talking about!<em>" a voice cried. Rain jumped and saw no one else around. It was just her and...  
>"Emerald?"<br>"_What?_"  
>"I-I-I... You-You're..."<br>"_Are you understanding me again?_"  
>"I'm understanding you. Fully. It's not just bits and pieces anymore."<br>"_Hmm ... Interesting._"  
>"Yeah." They walked in silence for a while longer when they heard noises coming from off the path. Shouts. Then what sounded like something, or someone, being thrown into a tree before a yelp could be heard. "Let's go check it out Emerald."<br>"_I'm right behind you._" the Snivy said and the two ran in the direction the noises had come from. What they saw brought a scowl to both their faces. Two people had cornered a Growlithe against a tree and were beating it, bringing forth a yelp every time the Puppy Pokemon was hit.  
>"Hey!" Rain shouted. "Cut that out! Leave that Growlithe alone!"<br>Both people turned. One was a woman, the other a man. They both glared at her.  
>"Beat it kid. This doesn't concern you." the man growled.<br>"This Growlithe is my Pokemon and I can do what I want with it." the woman added.  
>"Oh, yeah, like I'm going to sit by and let you beat Growlithe up. Emerald, go on." The Snivy stepped forward with an excited cry.<br>"_Yes! A real battle!_"  
>"Grr... Darumaka, show this child not to mess with me!" the woman called, throwing a Pokeball and sending out the Fire-Type.<br>"Deino, you to!" the man said, brining out his Pokemon.  
>"Two against one? That hardly seems fair. Do you want to bring out one more each to even the odds?" she asked, but reached for a Pokeball.<br>"_I can do this Rain! I can take them both!_"  
>"You sure?"<br>"_Yeah!_"  
>"Alright then! Emerald, use Vine Whip on Deino! Throw him into Darumaka!" she called.<br>"Deino, use Heabutt!" the man commanded. As Deino swung his head, Emeralds wrapped slim green vines around the Dark-/Dragon-Type, lifting him into the air. Deino's attack hit Darumaka, then Emerald threw him into her with Vine Whip.  
>"Darumaka, use Fire Punch!"<br>"Deino, Bite!"  
>Deino rushed forward and clamped his jaws around Emerald, who cried out in pain. Then Darumaka's flame-covered fist connected with the Grass Snake Pokemon. The attack was so hard, it tore Emerald free from Deino's grip and sent him flying back until he slammed into a tree and fell to the ground.<br>"Emerald! It's ok. You can do this. I have faith in you." Rain said firmly.  
>"Hah, what a bunch of Pokemon-lover crap!" the woman laughed. "Darumaka, finish it off. Flamethrower."<br>The Zen Charm Pokemon sent a stream of flames at the downed, motionless figure of Emerald. The Flamethrower engulfed him, and began to ... turn blue? Suddenly the fire burst outwards, then faded. The blue glow remained, but only for a split second.  
>"Servine." Rain muttered, staring at the Pokemon that had taken her Snivy's place. "You evolved! Good job Emerald!"<br>"_I feel a lot stronger! I'm ready to show these people why they should be kind to Pokemon!_" he replied.  
>"You sure? Then use Swords Dance!" she said. "Then follow up with a combo of Aerial Ace and Iron Tail!"<br>Emerald closed his eyes and ghostly blue swords floated around him then disappeared as the Servine briefly glowed red. Then he charged at Deino and Darumaka, his tail becoming covered with a metallic sheen and he himself being outlined with a glowing white aura.  
>Both attacks slammed into both enemy Pokemon with incredible force, sending the Zen Charm Pokemon and the Irate Pokemon flying back.<br>"Nice! Hammer them with another Iron Tail!" Emerald did so, then jumped back as Deino tried to Bite him. "Finish them. Use Leaf Tornado!"  
>Emerald jumped and spun on his head with his tail straight up in the air and a large light green, green and dark green tornado with glowing light green leaves inside it appeared around the end of the Servine's tail and spun around with him. He then spun around on his side and caught Deino and Darumaka inside of the tornado which separated from the air, moving back into an upward position and floated up into the air. The tornado then crashed down onto the ground, crushing the two unlucky Pokemon against the forest floor and leaving them with spirals in their eyes.<br>The man and the woman hurriedly called their beaten Pokemon back and looked at each other.  
>"It's just a stupid Growlithe." the woman said.<br>"Yeah. Let's get outta here!" the man agreed and both ran off. Something dropped from the woman's hand as they did so.  
>Rain picked up the object. It was a Pokeball, probably Growlithe's. She moved over to the Puppy Pokemon and gently laid a hand on his head.<br>"Lithe..._don't hurt_...growl." he whimpered as she touched him.  
>"Shh... It's ok." Rain said softly. "I'm not going to hurt you."<br>"_It's alright Growlithe. Rain is a great Trainer. She's very nice._" Emerald said, standing by his Trainer.  
>"Growlithe." Growlithe answered with a growl. This time Rain couldn't understand any of it.<br>"_He says 'That's what Darumaka said about that woman.' _" Emerald translated.  
>"There's bad people like that Growlithe. They lie and they hurt others. But why would I have had chase them away from you if I wanted you to be hurt more?" she answered.<br>Growlithe slowly stopped trembling and nodded a little. The Rocket Trainer reached into the Berry Pouch in her bag and pulled out a Sitrus Berry, two Oran Berries, and a Charti Berry. The Puppy Pokemon scarfed them all down as if he hadn't eaten for a week. He probably hadn't.  
>"Is this your Pokeball?" she asked and held out the Pokeball that the woman had dropped. Growlithe nodded and growled at the Pokeball. "Want me to destroy it for you?"<br>Again, Growlithe nodded, and Rain crushed the Pokeball in her hand.  
>"Growl, growlithe!" Growlithe said.<br>"_He wants to come with us._" Emerald said. Rain nodded.  
>"Alright. Here you go." She tapped an empty Pokeball to his nose, making him yip a little with laughter before he was sucked inside. The red and white capsule shook three times, then fell still with a click. "I think I'll call you Growler." she mused. "Come on out Growler!"<br>Her new Growlithe appeared and jumped at her happily. "_I like my nickname! Thank you for letting me travel with you!_"  
>"No problem Growlithe." she said, no longer questioning why, or how, she could understand her Pokemon. "Your species isn't native to Unova, is it? How did you get here?"<br>"_My family is in Kanto. One day I went exploring and got lost._" he began with a small whine. "_I didn't know where I was and I was scared. Then Darumaka and Deino found me, and their Trainers did to, and Darumaka said I should go with them because her Trainer was nice and would take care of me._"  
>"Unova Pokemon, but in the Kanto Region?" Rain muttered. "Tourism spreads fast I guess." She petted Growler and said, "Next time I'm in Kanto, I can help you try to find your family so you can see them again."<br>"_Really?!_"  
>"Promise."<br>Emerald chimed in. "_Don't worry, if Rain says she'll do it, then she'll do it._"  
>"<em>Ok then. Thank you!<em>" Growler yipped and jumped up to lick her face.  
>Rain laughed and gently pushed him down. "But I'm afraid you'll have to stay in your Pokeball. I'm here to do something for someone and I want to blend in. But don't worry, you'll get chances to come out and relax or play or battle."<br>"_Ok._" the Growlithe yipped and touched his nose to his Pokeball, disappearing inside. Rain smiled and stood, after rubbing Emerald's head.

"Good job today Emerald. You evolved and we got a new family member." she congratulated as as clipped the Growlithe's Pokeball to her belt.  
>Emerald nodded and the two of them returned to the path, continuing on their way through Pinwheel Forest.<p>

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_Second chapter done. What did y'all think? Oh, you remember the description of Rain's bag? It looks like a red and black version of the bags from X and Y. And Rain has caught a Growlithe! When will she find a Pokemon native to Unova, aside from her little Snivy/Servine? Read on to find out! Next chapter, we meet another new friend But is this one human or Pokemon? Please leave a review, and remember, and flames will immediately be put out with my SoulSilver version's Lugia's Hydro Pump!_


	3. Chapter 3- Evolution and a Friend

**Unova's Downfall**

**Chapter 3- Evolution and a Friend**

_Hey everyone! Guess who's back with another chapter of Unova's Downfall! Three things to do before we get to the story. 1) I will begin accepting OCs for this fanfic. *cue cheers* I don't yet know how I'll put them in, but PM me if you would like to submit one. **I WILL ONLY ACCEPT SUBMISSIONS THROUGH PMS. NO REVIEW SUBMISSIONS. REVIEWS ARE FOR LEAVING YOUR THOUGHTS ON THE FANFIC. **Sorry to Guests who want to submit. Make an account. It's free. 2) Thanks to Parthena C for following this story. 3) Come one people. I can see how many views my fanfic is getting. If you're actually taking the time to read my writing, then I beg you to please, please leave a review telling me what you think!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon (unfortunately) but I do own my ideas and OCs. **_

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

After exiting Pinwheel Forest, Rain stopped at the Nacrene City Pokemon Center to make sure Emerald and Growler would be alright. When Nurse Joy scolded her for the Growlithe's terrible condition - he was ragged, bruised, and thin - Rain informed her of Growler's previous Trainers. Nurse Joy immediately apologized, and said she would keep an eye out for the two people, as well as alert Officer Jenny. Rain thanked her, collected her two Pokemon, and left, heading for Route 3.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

After a few minutes of walking, Rain let all her Pokemon out of their Pokeballs. She mentioned to General that she could understand the words of those Pokemon she had caught.  
>"<em>You are unlocking your Aura.<em>" the Emanation Pokemon replied. "_I sensed you could use it, even if you had not unlocked it yet, when I was still an Egg. That is why I tricked the Day Care Man into thinking I had come from one of your Pokemon once I had hatched. I want to grow strong with you, and you likely want to learn to use your Aura. We can train together._"  
>Rain laughed a little. "You tricked the Day Care Man into thinking you were mine? Are you sure you're not a Dark-Type in disguise?"<br>"_I am most assuredly a Riolu. My mother was a Lucario, though my father was a Zoroark who had used his Illusion ability to be a Hitmonlee_."  
>"So you have a Dark side."<br>"_You could say that._"  
>Nido spoke up, looking at Emerald and General. "<em>I'm sorry for my behavior towards the both of you on the boat. Although you had irritated me, I had no call to scare you."<em>  
>Rain smiled at the responses the Nidoking received.<br>"_It is alright, Brother. We are a family, as Rain said, and family forgives. It was the mistake of Emerald and myself to anger you. I know you are short-tempered at times._" General replied.  
>"<em>Yeah, I agree with General. You only scared us a little bit, anyways.<em>" Emerald added.  
>"I had no idea you were all so mature, what with the way you run around like young children." Rain said, bringing laughs from the three Pokemon. She noticed Growler had been silent since being let out. "Are you alright Growler?"<br>"_I'm fine, Miss Rain._" the Puppy Pokemon answered. "_Just getting used to all this, I_ _guess._"  
>The Rocket Trainer bent down and picked Growler up. "We can be a wonky group at times, but we're all very close. We're a family, right guys?" Her question was directed at the other three, who all nodded. Growler barked happily and licked Rain's chin, wagging his tail vigorously. She giggled and set him down, giving his head a rub.<p>

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

A while later, they were nearing Striaton City when a boy's voice made Rain stop walking.  
>"Hey, will you battle with me?" the boy asked, running up to her. He had hazel eyes, short, light brown hair, and wore a red t-shirt with blue jean shorts. She paused and bit her lip, considering his request. "Please?" the boy added.<br>"Oh, all right. How many Pokemon do you have?"  
>"Two."<br>"Then let's have a two-on-two, single battle." she decided. He nodded and moved to stand a few feet away, facing her. Rain took a few more steps back and waited for him to select a Pokemon. Her Pokemon gathered behind her.  
>"Go, Purrloin!" he said and threw the Pokeball.<br>The Rocket Trainer knew General would have to type advantage here. And he was close to evolving, she was sure. But she hesitated on calling the Riolu forward. Instead, she looked back at one of her Pokemon and smiled encouragingly. "Let's see what you can do, Growler."  
>The Growlithe barked happily and ran forward. He ran in a circle a few times, then stopped and faced Purrloin, adopting a serious look on his puppy face. The Rocket Trainer laughed a little at her Pokemon's antics.<br>She turned back to her opponent. "You have first move."  
>The boy wasted no time. "Purrloin, use Pursuit!" As Purrloin ran forward, Growler stood stock still, waiting for Rain's command. It wasn't long in coming.<br>"Dodge and use Flame Charge!" The Puppy Pokemon jumped to the side. He became coated in fire and charged at Purrloin, slamming into her and sending the Devious Pokemon flying.  
>Purrloin landed on all fours, but stood up on her hind legs as her trainer gave the next order. "Use Sand Attack!" Purrloin scooped dirt into Growler's face, lowering his accuracy. Growler rubbed a paw over his eyes, trying to get the sand out. "Now use Scratch!" the boy said. Purrloin swiped at the Growlithe with glowing claws. Growler took a direct hit and stumbled back some.<br>"Alright Growler?"  
>He gave a bark. "<em>Yes!<em>"  
>"Then use Snarl!" Growler let out a loud bark, spewing out some dark energy with the noise, sending Purrloin flying back a few feet. "Now follow up with Fire Fang!" Growler ran at Purrloin and bit down with flame-coated fangs. Purrloin had swirls in her eyes.<br>"Aww..." the boy mumbled and recalled Purrloin. He pulled out another Pokeball. "Karrablast!"  
>"Growler, standby. General, it's your turn." Rain commanded. The two Pokemon swapped places, and General sent Karrablast a challenging glare.<br>"_I feel bursting with Aura. This could possibly be my last battle as a Riolu._" General said to his Trainer. Rain hid a smile and filed the information away.  
>"Quick Attack, followed by Force Palm." she ordered. The Riolu became outlined in a white aura as he dashed at Karrablast, slamming into the Bug Pokemon. Then he placed a paw on Karrablast and fired off a huge yellow blast of energy.<br>"Karrablast!" the boy yelled. His Pokemon staggered, shaking his head, but turned to glare at General. "Alright, use Peck."  
>"Counter and attack with Ice PunchBlaze Kick combo."  
>Sounding panicked, the boy called, "Endure!"<br>As Karrablast ran at General, the horn on his head glowing, the Riolu's fist became coated in icy energy and he grabbed Karrablast's horn, then brought his foot, now covered in blue and orange flames, up to smash into the other Pokemon. At the same time, General let go and whacked Karrablast with his icy fist. The Clamping Pokemon flew back and thudded to the ground. Light yellow energy seemed to flow upward from Karrablast as he slowly climbed to his feet. Endure had cancelled out most of the damage taken, making sure Karrablast was still able to battle.  
>"Any time now..." Rain muttered quietly. General's two attacks faded, the Blaze Kick vanishing altogether, but the Ice Punch turning into a light blue light that spread to cover the Riolu's form as he began to change.<br>"Caaarrr!" General cried as the light disappeared, revealing the Lucario that stood in the Riolu's place.  
>"How you feelin' General?" the Rocket Trainer asked.<br>"_Ready to end this._" came the reply.  
>"Alright, use Blazing Ice!"<br>The boy and his Karrablast were gaping at the newly evolved Lucario. Neither one seemed to register the danger as General rushed at Karrablast with his Ice Punch/Blaze Kick combo. Before either of them knew it, Karrablast was down for the count.  
>"Good job General!" Rain said. General let out a happy bark and a words of thanks, moving to stand with Rain's other Pokemon, beginning to converse with his 'brothers'.<br>She turned to the boy. "Despite the basic move set displayed by your Pokemon, that was a good battle. What's your name?"  
>"Thanks! I'm Dallon." he replied with a grin, apparently not realizing her insinuated insult with the "basic move set" comment. Dallon looked at her as if waiting for something. When she did not reply, he said, "Aren't you going to tell me your name?"<br>"I guess. Rain." she said  
>"Hey, wait a minute..." he said slowly. "You insulted me, didn't you? When you talked about my Pokemon's moves? You insulted me!"<p>

Rain wasn't sure whether to sweatdrop or facefault. She decided to do neither, instead keeping her reaction masterfully hidden. "Perhaps..."  
>He looked away with a pout. Rain sighed. "Here, use these for your Pokemon. These two for Purrloin and these two for Karrablast." she finally muttered and handed him four TMs. Dallon grinned and let his Pokemon out. When he was done with the TMs, he handed them back to Rain and recalled his Pokemon, turning just in time to catch a glimpse of the contents of the TMHM section of her bag.  
>"Woah... Are you rich or something?"<br>This time she sweatdropped a little. "Or something..." she mumbled. Giovanni was financing everything for this little trip, including her supplies. He had made sure she had the full collection of TMs and HMs, a wide variety of Berries, a large stock of the different kinds of Potions and Status Healers, lots of Pokeballs etc. as well as a large amount of money for anything she might decide to add. Was Rain rich? Definitely not. Was Giovanni rich? It appeared so. Stinking rich.  
>Dallon just continued to gape at her bag until she closed it up. Then he looked up at her. "So, where are you going?"<br>Rain hadn't thought about that. She blinked and bit her lip thoughtfully. Then she shrugged. "Just wandering I guess."  
>"Cool. I'm going to Nuvema Town to get my starter from Professor Juniper. I mean, I already have Purrloin and Karrablast, but I hope she'll still give me a starter."<br>"Mmh..."  
>"Hey, have you been to see Professor Juniper? You have a Servine."<br>"No. Emerald was from a...friend."  
>"Oh." Dallon was quiet for a moment, then said, "Hey, wanna come with me? We can travel together!"<br>Rain thought about his offer. It would make sense. She nodded. "Alright. Let's get going then."  
>Dallon grinned and two walked off once Rain had recalled all her Pokemon but General, who followed behind.<p>

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_Well, Rain has a new friend. And an evolved Pokemon. Yay for General. I chose to evolve him early in the story because General and Rain will be learning about their Aura abilities together. And that was my first attempt at writing out a battle. I'm going to try to have the battles be like the ones in both the games and anime. How did I do? Remember what I said in the intro: if you want to submit an OC, send me a PM. Please leave a review saying what you think. Any flames with promptly be put out by a Hydro Pump from my SoulSilver version Lugia. LDR out!_


	4. Chapter 4-N

**Unova's Downfall**

**Chapter 4- N**

_Woah! Two chapters in one day! Somebody grab my personal record book! Lol, just kidding. But don't expect this often. I'm still accepting OCs. Haven't gotten any yet...I'm also still begging for reviews.** Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. But I wish I did!**_

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Rain walked in silence, as did General. Dallon, though, never stopped talking. He told her about his home, some place called Floccessy Town. He told her about his family and how is older brother bullied him for being weak. He told her about how he got his Pokemon: Purrloin had been cast aside by his brother for being weak and Karrablast he had caught in Pinwheel Forest. Rain had stopped listening and started tuning him out after that.  
>"Rain."<p>

No reply.

"_Rain!_"

"What?" She turned around to see General and Dallon staring at her. "'What?'" she repeated somewhat crossly.  
>"Y-Y-You're..." Dallon stammered.<br>"I'm _what_?"  
>"Glowing!" he yelped. She looked down at herself to see she was outlined in a blue glow.<br>"What is glowing- I mean _going_ on?"  
>"<em>I believe it is your Aura.<em>" General said, stepping closer to her.  
>"Why is it doing this?"<br>"_Your Aura is untrained. It is acting up because you cannot control it._"  
>"Then why hasn't this happened before?"<br>"_I do not know. But perhaps it is because your Aura has only recently been unlocked_."  
>"That's another thing. What caused my Aura to unlock?"<br>"_Again, I do not know. But it is my opinion that we begin our training together as soon as possible._"  
>Dallon, who had been quiet up until then, suddenly shouted, "What is going on? What are you talking about? Are you actually talking to your Lucario? Can you really understand what he says?"<br>Rain turned to Dallon and opened her mouth, then closed it again as she tried to process all his questions. "Umm... Could you repeat your questions? One at a time?"  
>He blinked. "I'm... not exactly sure what I asked."<br>Rain and General sweatdropped as Dallon rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.  
>"Wait! I remember!" he said. "What is going on? What are you talking about? Are you actually talking to your Lucario? Can you really understand what he says?"<br>"General?" Rain asked, turning to her Lucario, still glowing with Aura. "Think I should tell him?"  
>"<em>He seems an innocent enough human. But then, when you try to, so do you. Tell him some, but not everything<em>."  
>"When I try? I don't have to try to look innocent! I'm the picture of innocence!"<br>"_Oh yes, because every innocent person carries a gun in their bag and a knife in their sleeve._"  
>"Hmph. I left the former on the boat. And the latter is only for self-defense."<br>"Umm... Can you answer my question yet?" Dallon interrupted.  
>Rain nodded. "Right. Sorry. Well, you see, the blue glow is my Aura. To put it simply, Aura is the essence of every living being. According to General, I have to capability to sense and manipulate Aura, because I posses a rare connection with it. Apparently there's a few humans who can do it, the most famous including an Aura Guardian who lived a long, long time ago, Sir Aaron, and his Lucario partner. Since Riolu and Lucario seem to be able to best manipulate Aura, many of the rare group of humans that can do so have one as their partner."<br>"_You are explaining too much of the sacred history of the Aura Guardians._" General interrupted. "_I believe it is time to move on from this and answer his other two questions._"  
>"Right." she mumbled with a nod to the Aura Pokemon. "As for your other two questions, Dallon, yes, I was speaking with General and yes, I can understand every word he says."<br>Dallon was silent for a bit, then suddenly, "Wow!" he shouted. "That's the coolest thing I ever heard!"  
>Rain grumbled something inaudible. General cocked his head, looking at his Trainer, who just shook her head.<br>"Don't go shouting it all over the place." she said to Dallon. "Meanwhile, I am _not_ going anywhere lit up like a glow stick. General, how do I get my Aura under control?"  
>"<em>I...do not know.<em>" came the reply. Rain sweatdropped. Again. General tapped the side of his muzzle with a paw thoughtfully. "_I have not had any training in Aura, as you know. I have been with you almost since I hatched._"  
>"I thought this whole Aura thing was instinctual with Riolu and Lucario." Rain grumbled.<br>"_It is._" General replied crossly. "_But we still must train our Aura._" She just grunted, and the Lucario continued, "_You could try to meditate. Using meditation to view your energy and Aura, you could perhaps draw your power back inside you. However, if you did that it could be difficult to bring that power out again._"  
>"So, would I lose the ability to understand all of you?"<br>"_Doubtful. I think you would just be unable to summon your Aura to physical form quickly. You might need to meditate to unlock it once more._"  
>"Mmh..." she hummed thoughtfully.<br>"What's he saying?" Dallon asked.  
>"General thinks I might be able to meditate to draw my Aura back inside me, but that could make it difficult to summon my Aura to physical form quickly." she responded. Looking at the Aura Pokemon, the Rocket Trainer nodded. "Alright. Let's try it."<br>"_We should move off the path to do this. Actually, we should have moved off the path as soon as your Aura activated. We are fortunate that no one else seems to be traveling this road right now._"  
>"What's he saying?"<br>"We're moving off the path, which we should have done as soon as I turned into a human glow stick." Rain replied, turning away from Dallon and General to walk off the path. The other two quickly followed, General moving to walk next to his Trainer and Dallon trailing behind them.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Later that day, the group entered Striaton City. General had taught Rain how to meditate to control her Aura and she had managed to pull the wayward energy back inside her, making the glow vanish. The Lucario had then returned to his Pokeball, claiming to need rest. So she had brought Growler out to walk. The playful Growlithe had immediately started up a game of fetch with Dallon. Rain watched with a smile as the boy would throw a stick off the path and the Puppy Pokemon would charge after it, soon bringing it back to start the process all over again.  
>The game had stopped soon however when Growler began to tire. Now, the Rocket Trainer was carrying Growler in her arms as she walked through Striaton City, Dallon next to her.<br>"We need to work on your stamina if you want to get strong." Rain said and gently tapped Growler's nose, bringing a happy yip from the canine Pokemon who was wriggling in her arms.  
>"<em>I wanna be strong!<em>" he confirmed.  
>"Alright then." Rain grinned and rubbed his head, setting him down. Growler nuzzled her leg, then ran a little ahead of them. He stopped and stumbled back with a whine as he ran into something. Or rather, someone.<br>A boy with tea green hair pulled back in a ponytail that reminded Rain somewhat of a Zoroark's mane, blue eyes, a white shirt over a black one, and tan pants stood there. He also had a gold Rubik's Cube dangling from his belt, a necklace that reminded Rain of a planet, a black bracelet on one wrist, and three gold square bracelets on the other wrist. The boy was leaning down to pet the Puppy Pokemon. "Hello my friend." he said softly. Growler shook himself off and looked back at Rain before licking the boy's hand, bringing a smile to the stranger's face.  
>The Rocket Trainer hurried over. "You should be more careful, Growler." she chided gently. Growler whined and looked up at the boy he had ran into.<br>"_Sorry, Mr. I wasn't watching where I was going._" he said.  
>"No apologies needed. It was an accident and I must confess, I wasn't watching where I stepped either." the boy replied. Rain frowned slightly.<br>"Did you actually...understand him?" she questioned. The boy nodded shyly.  
>"Yes … I can hear the hearts of Pokemon and understand their speech." he replied quietly. Rain's frown turned into a smile.<br>"Like I can understand them with my Aura?"  
>"You can do the same thing as me?"<br>"I guess it's kinda similar. I'm Rain, a traveling Trainer from the Johto region. I also serve as a human glow stick."  
>"Human glow stick?" he asked with a small laugh. She grinned.<br>"It's a recent development."  
>"So you're a Trainer? You make Pokemon battle?"<br>"_I wanna battle! Rain doesn't make me do anything!_" Growler interjected. The boy looked surprised.  
>"You're a unique Trainer then, Rain."<br>"I don't just capture Pokemon. I befriend them. And if they allow me to catch them, they become part of my family." Rain replied quietly.  
>"...I see. My name is N. I grew up with Pokemon who were mistreated by people. It's caused me to believe all Trainers are evil. However...no. You must be different from all the rest." the boy said with a soft frown.<br>"N, huh? There's more people like me. I'm not the only one. Have you ever heard of a Trainer named Ash? He does the same as me...except doesn't integrate his Pokemon into his family. Just calls them his friends. My Pokemon are the only family I have left. So that's how I consider them. Both family and best friends."  
>"I see." N said again. His blue eyes bored into hers, making her heart flutter lightly. "I'm afraid I must leave now. Perhaps we'll meet again."<br>"I hope we do." Rain replied with a smile as she bent down to pick up Growler, who wriggled and licked her chin before yipping happily. She giggled. "C'mon Growler. Dallon's probably waiting for us to come back."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_Chapter 4 complete! And, ooh, what's this? N? *cue the fangirl squeals (mostly from me)* Seriously though. Natural Harmonia Gropius is my **ABSOLute** favorite character of all time from Pokemon. But come on Ghetsis? The way you treated N? And the **name** you gave him? There's something wrong with Ghetsis. *cough cough* I digress. And ramble. OC submission is still open and awaiting the first participant. Leave a review letting me know what you think! But keep in mind, and I'm going to change this up today, any flames will be smothered with a Land's Wrath, courtesy of my darling X Version Zygarde. _


	5. Chapter 5-Well That Was Stupid

**Unova's Downfall**

**Chapter 5- "Well That Was Stupid"**

_Alright, I won't bother you guys with pre-story ramblings today. I'm going to start doing a reply to reviews. But first, the** disclaimer: The only Pokemon-related things I own are a few copies of the DS games and some unused Trading Cards. I wish I owned the franchise, but alas, I do not. **Also, thanks to Parthena C for leaving me a review, and to Xana the Evil Virus of Lyoko for following and favoriting me and my story, as well as leaving a review. _

_Reply to Reviews:_

_Parthena C- Thanks for the feedback. I'll see if I can make the rest of the story even better. :)_

_Xana the Evil Virus of Lyoko- I'm sorry, but I'm pretty sure I very clearly stated in a previous chapter that I will not accept OC submissions through reviews. Please PM me your character bio._

_One thing I forgot to mention. Who's ready for a POV change? *imagines hearing cheers and smiles* And another thing! The OC Submission Form is on my profile. Please check it out if you want to submit an OC (submissions through PM only!)_

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

••••••••Unknown Location•••••••••••

Two people knelt at the base of a throne-like chair hidden in shadows. They wore dark grey uniforms with a shield-like insignia on the front. The left half of the shield was white, the right side black. Over it was a blue lighting bolt, or perhaps it was a backwards "Z" that laid under a large blue "P".

"Have you found him yet?" The voice was unmistakably male and came from the figure that sat on the "throne", concealed by the shadows. One of the people shook her head.

"Not yet my lord." she said.

"But we have other news." her partner, a male, added.

"And what news would that be? It had better be good." The figure on the throne sounded slightly bored, and more than a little annoyed.

"T-The new Top Agent of Team Rocket, from Kanto and Johto, has been reported seen in Unova by one of the squads posted in Castelia City." the female said.

"The Top Agent? Why would she be here...unless..." he trailed off a little, then spoke again. "Continue your search for the boy. But find the Agent as well, and bring her to me."

"Yes, my lord." the two people at the base of the "throne" chorused.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

••••••••••••••With Rain•••••••••••••

"So who was that boy?" Dallon asked for the fourth time in as many minutes. Rain sighed.

"I already told you! His name was N and he can talk to Pokemon like me, but that's all I know!"

"And _I've _already told you, there is no way that N can be his real name. It's weird!" Dallon replied stubbornly.

"I'm named after the liquid form of precipitation. That's not weird?" When he opened his mouth to reply, she held up a finger and said, "Don't answer that."

"_I don't like the rain. It's too wet._" Growler barked from where he was walking at Rain's side.

"It won't hurt you Growler." the Rocket Trainer replied. Seeing Dallon's curious look, she explained, "He was commenting on his dislike of the rain."

The boy nodded and went to speak again, when Rain interrupted him once more, not wanting to hear any more from him. "Oh look, there's Route 2."

"We're almost there!" Dallon said happily.

"This route, a small town I can't remember the name of, then Route 1 and then we'll be in Nuvema Town."

"It's called Accumula Town."

"Accumulate Town?"

"No, Accumula."

"Whatever. I'm calling it Accumulate Town." she said firmly. He sighed.

"Alright."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"What's going on?" Rain asked as they entered the town. Growler was in her arms. He had gotten tired again.

"What do you mean?" Dallon asked.

"Over there. See all the people gathered there?" she replied, pointing towards the center of town.

"Yeah. So?"

"Something's going on and I want to know what." Rain huffed then started for the group. Dallon followed.

They stood at the back of a group of townspeople who were facing another group of people. The other group consisted of about ten or fifteen people wearing dark grey uniforms with an interesting shield-shaped crest on their chests. Half of the shield was black, the other half white. Two light blue shapes were on top of it. One looked a little like a lightning bolt and the other was a "P". There was a man standing in front of the uninformed people, who stood in a line. The man in front had light green hair, a few shades duller than N's and had red eyes. One eye was covered by a red lens. He wore strange robes that completely covered him from the neck down. The wide collar of the robe reminded Rain of the battlements of a castle.

Strange robe rustling, the man lifted a hand and began to speak. His words caused the people in the crowd to murmur among themselves.

"My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation.

"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However... Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans... only assume that this is the truth?

"Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers... They get pushed around when they are our "partners" at work... Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokémon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokémon?"

Rain frowned slightly as someone called a hesitant question over the murmuring crowd.

"Liberation?"

"That's right! We must liberate the Pokémon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokémon truly be equals. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokémon...and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention."

With these words, the uniformed people behind Ghetsis surrounded him and the group left. The group of townspeople dispersed, every one talking about what had just happened.

"Well that was stupid." Rain said. "Sure, there are people who need to treat Pokemon better, but that whole speech Ghetsis gave was just stupid."

"Team Plasma? At least they have a cool name." Dallon said.

"Team Plasma. Wish Giovanni had briefed me about them before sending me here." the Rocket Trainer muttered under her breath.

"Huh?"

"Nothing." she said, glancing at Dallon who shrugged at her reply to his question. Rain set Growler down once more and rubbed the Puppy's Pokemon's head. "Let's keep going. We're close to Nuvema. And I want to get out of Accumulate."

"_Accumula_ Town." Dallon corrected yet again.

"Eh, whatever."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Rain had recalled Growler as they left Accumula Town. She and Dallon had quickly walked Route 1 and arrived in Nuvema Town. Professor Juniper seemed more than happy to allow Dallon to chose a starter. While the boy had looked over the three choices, Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawatt, Rainhad pulled the Pokemon Professor aside and asked if she had met a boy named Ash Ketcump.

When Professor Juniper had confirmed that she had, the Rocket Trainer grinned and asked after him. Juniper had asked if she knew Ash and once Rain had replied that they were old friends, Professor Juniper had given Rain a Master Ball, insisting that the Rocket Trainer take it. Rain was a little surprised by accepted the gift.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Now they were walking back along Route 1. Dallon's new Tepig was walking out of his Pokeball with them. Rain already gifted him with a few TMs.

"My feet hurt." Rain muttered. "I've been walking almost nonstop since I got to Unova."

Dallon picked up Tepig and glanced at her. "Now that you mention it, my feet hurt to." he whined.

"Don't whine. Suck it up."

"You complained about it first."

"Oh shut up."

Dallon's reply was to stick his tongue out at her.

"When we get back to Accumulate," Rain paused to glare at Dallon, who had been about to correct her again, then continued, "I'm going right to the PC and withdrawing Feather. Then I can just have him Fly me wherever I need to go."

"Who's Feather?"

"My Pidgeot."

"_I'm hungry._" Tepig interrupted. Rain groaned.

"Dallon, please feed your pig."

"Rain, is something wrong?" he asked.

"Why?"

"You're acting funny."

Rain frowned. She had let her act slip. Giving Dallon a smile, the Rocket Trainer replied, "Sorry. I was thinking about Team Plasma. I think they're gonna be a big problem."

Dallon nodded and seemed to accept this. They walked in silence for a bit longer until Rain heard a voice far off the path. She looked over at the trees with a slight frown.

"_Please...help me..._"

"You hear that?" Rain asked. Dallon nodded.

"Sounds like a Pokemon."

"It's asking for help."

The two dashed into the trees, Dallon recalling Tepig. The slowed as they approached a clearing and saw a Liepard sitting in the middle of the area. She was the one calling for help.

"Let's go." Dallon said and stepped forward. Rain held him back.

"No. Something's not right. She's not injured, see?"

"She might be lost."

"No. Her voice is weak like she's injured, not frightened like she's lost."

"But-"

"No "but"s. Turn around and walk away." Rain said firmly. The whole conversation had been carried out in whispers so as to not alert anyone in the area to their presence, yet when Rain turned, there stood seven people in Team Plasma uniforms. She glanced back at the Liepard to see it being recalled into a Pokeball by Plasma Grunt who was part of another group of seven. Dallon turned around with Rain, but didn't look back at the Liepard.

"This must have been why Liepard called for help! These guys were-" Dallon started.

Rain sweatdropped and cut him off. "Uh, Dallon. It was a trap."

Dallon blinked at her. Rain muttered something and sighed. "Sheltered life?"

"Yeah...?"

"That explains it."

The Plasma Grunts surrounding them had been silent throughout the exchange, though a few did snicker quietly. One stepped forward and spoke now though. "Rocket Agent, our Boss wants a word with you." she said.

"Oh lovely. I doubt Ghetsis has anything friendly planned, or he wouldn't have had to practically kidnap me. The Rocket Boss will hear of this and he won't be happy." Rain replied with a scowl.

"Save your idle threats." the Grunt who had spoken replied. She looked at the other Grunts. "Lord Ghetsis only wanted the Rocket Agent. However, the boy is a loose end. Take care of him." she ordered.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Rain said and reached for a Pokeball. "Leave the boy alone and I'll come along. Touch him, and I fight."

"Rain, what's going on?" Dallon asked, sounding a little scared now.

"Shut up and let me save your skin." she replied.

"Fine. The boy comes to." the lead Grunt replied. Rain gave a satisfied nod. The fourteen Plasmas surrounded the two and led them away.

Dallon looked at Rain. "So, just to be clear, we fell for a trap they set up?" When Rain nodded, he continued. "Well that was stupid."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_Uh-oh! What's this? Team Plasma has captured Rain?_

_Dallon: Hey, you don't seem concerned that they got me!_

_Rain: *pulls Dallon away* They're not interested in you. Please, LDR, continue._

_Umm...thanks? Anyway, the next chapter will feature an OC submitted by Xana the Evil Virus of Lyoko. OC Submissions are still open through PMs and the character profile is on my profile page. Please leave a review. And in honor of the new games, OmegaRuby and AlphaSapphire, flames will be Hydro Pump'd not by my Lugia today, but by the giant flying whale known as Kyogre! See you all next time...err, chapter!_


	6. Chapter 6- Escape

**Unova's Downfall**

**Chapter 6- Escape**

_Four things to go over before the story starts again. 1) I am planning to begin a new story. It will be a Harry Potter/Pokemon Crossover. I don't know how this will affect my updating. It could make it slower. But I have no plans to abandon this fanfic. 2) This chapter will feature the OC submitted by Xana the Evil Virus of Lyoko. 3) Thank you to Xana the Evil Virus of Lyoko and Parthena C for leaving a review. I'm pretty happy - 203 views since I last checked - but would be happier to see more people reviewing! Reviews are my main source of motivation. 4)** Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokemon franchise. **Though I do own a very nice lvl. 100 Mewtwo, lvl. 82 Mewtwo, and lvl. 71 Mewtwo. On to the story!_

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Rain walked in silence, frowning. She was seething on the inside, angry at herself. What kind of Top Agent let themselves get captured by a rival Team within their first day in a new region? What kind of Rocket agreed to 'go quietly', as the phrase went, in return for the safety of a somewhat annoying boy they had just met? Her hand slowly inched towards her waist and Rain had to hold back a laugh as her fingers curled around one of her Pokeballs._ Arceus, these people are _stupid_! I'd never do such a shabby job. _One hand holding her Pokeball, the Rocket Trainer leaned over to Dallon and muttered,

"There's going to be lots of shaking in just a moment. Hold on to me to keep your balance and, when I say to, run.

He nodded. Unfortunately, the movement caught the attention of one of the Plasma Grunts.

"Hey, what are-"

Rain didn't give the Grunt a chance to finish. She enlarged the Pokeball and tossed it, calling out, "Earthquake!" Nido came out with an angry roar and began to repeatedly slam his thick, powerful tail against the ground. Every time it made contact, shockwaves rippled through the are, shaking the ground. Their captors began to fall like dominoes. The Rocket Trainer recalled her Nidoking. "Go!" she said to Dallon. The two of them dashed away. They kept running, soon leaving the yelling, frustrated Plasma Grunts behind them. Rain slowed and stopped, reaching out to grab Dallon as he ran past her. The boy was jerked to a stop.

"Why...are we...stopping?" he panted.

"Because we outran them. Duh." Rain muttered, her breathing normal.

"How...How are you...not breathing heavily?"

"Compared to course I practice on, this was nothing. It's a lot harder to outrun a few Growlithe or an angry Doduo than it is to outrun a few stupid Grunts."

"Well...wanna explain...what that w...was all about?"

"Huh? That kidnapping attempt?"

"Actually, I'm rather interested in that as well. I saw the whole escape, very well done by the way, but what were you doing with those Plasmas in the first place?" a new voice spoke up. Rain whipped around to see who had spoken. Behind the two stood a man who looked to be around 24 or 25. He had long black hair with some red mixed in, golden/silver eyes, and wore a black cloak that concealed the rest of his body. Standing next to him was a Lucario.

"Who are you?" she asked warily.

"Oh cool! Another Lucario!" Dallon said. Rain elbowed him and he fell silent.

"Who are you?" Rain repeated when the man didn't answer. "Hurry up and answer before I blast you with an Aura Sphere."

"You shouldn't be flouncing your Aura abilities. There are people who would kill you, believing that your abilities would then become theirs. My name is Kirito. And this is Aura." the man answered, nodding towards his Lucario at the last part.

"Not a very original name for a Lucario." she muttered.

"What? You can come up with a better name?" Kirito replied.

"Yeah, actually, I can!" Rain grabbed a Pokeball and let out General. She pointed to her Lucario. "This is General."

"So what's your name and why were those Plasma Grunts after you?" Kirito asked. Noticing he had failed to comment on how her Lucario's name was (obviously) superior to his, Rain smirked, guessing she had won that argument. Her smirk turned into a frown as Dallon answered before she could.

"Oh, this is Rain! And I'm Dallon. Those guys back there wanted to take Rain to see someone called Ghetsis."

"Thank you Dallon." Rain hissed through clenched teeth. "Now please shut up."

"What does the leader of Team Plasma want with you?" Kirito asked.

"They-" Rain cut Dallon off by slapping a hand over his mouth.

"I said to shut up." she told him pointedly before answering Kirito. "I think they had me confused with someone else. I heard Ghetsis give a speech in Accumula Town. Why would the head of a group set on Pokemon freedom want to see _me_?" she asked, feigning ignorance. She slowly removed her hand from Dallon's mouth.

"But they-" he began and she covered his mouth again.

"-didn't seem nice." she finished for him, dark blue eyes narrowing as she glanced at him.

"No, Team Plasma is rarely nice. They're not a Pokemon freedom group. Stay away from them." Kirito advised.

Meanwhile, General had approached Aura and the two Lucario had begun to talk.

"_Greetings brother. I am called General. Your master said your name was Aura, am I correct?_" General greeted.

"_Yeah, I'm Aura. But Kirito's not my master. He's my friend_." Aura replied.

"_I see you do not follow the same speech formalities as I." General observed. "What do you mean by he is not your master? Is he not an Aura-user? Do you not train with him?_"

"_He does use Aura and we do train together. But I don't train under him._"

Rain glanced at Kirito. "_Don't flounce your abilities._" she quoted. "Might want to tell your Lucario that." She once again removed her hand from over Dallon's mouth. This time, he stayed quiet. "Come on, Dallon, General. Let's go."

"I can help you learn how to use your Aura." Kirito offered. The Rocket Trainer paused. Finally, deciding that she wasn't going to risk him finding out who she was, she rejected his offer.

"No thanks. General and I are doing just fine on our own."

"Alright. But if you change your mind, send me an Aura Link to let me know."

"Ok. Goodbye now." Rain turned and walked away, General following after a slight hesitation, Dallon scurrying after her. She glanced back. Kirito and Aura had disappeared. "General...what's an Aura Link?"

"_An ability that many Aura-users have. Using their Aura to connect with the Aura of another being, the Aura-user can create a link between the two, allowing for telepathic communication._" the Lucario replied.

"Ah, I see. Thanks."

"_You are welcome, Master. I think I will return to my Pokeball for now to rest. Dallon has many questions for you._"

As General returned to his Pokeball, Rain glanced at Dallon. "No. I'm not answering any questions."

"But-"

"No!"

"You and those Plasma guys kept mentioning "Rocket". What does that mean?"

Rain sighed. "All I will say is this: I am a good person trying to stop bad people from doing bad things. But in order to do so, I have to pretend to be a bad person myself. Team Rocket is a group like Team Plasma. They're all bad guys."

Dallon stared at her for a moment. "...Oh."

"Yeah, now let's get back to Accumulate."

"Accumula!"

"Whatever."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Rain stopped by the Accumula Town Pokemon Center to retrieve Feather, her Pidgeot, from the PC.

Now, at the edge of the town, she had called Feather out and was mounting him. "Dallon, Feather is going to Fly me to Castelia City. Then he'll come back for you. Stay here."

Dallon nodded. Feather took off, streaking away.

The flight didn't last long and soon Rain was standing in the streets of Castelia City once more, watching Feather fly (this being the normal activity, not the move) away to go get Dallon. She had given the Pidgeot specufic instructions to make sure Dallon's flight here took a good while longer. Having a few things to do before the boy came, the Rocket Trainer turned down the street, heading into a certain shop. She had it on good information that this shop housed an entrance to the local Unovan Black Market.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Emerging from the shop an hour or so later, Rain was just in time to see Feather land and let Dallon off his back. She walked over to the Pidgeot and pulled out a recent purchase - and pink and white X-Transceiver - and handed it to him. "See what the Scientists can do to improve this for me?" Feather cawed and took off, clutching the small package in his talons.

"What was that?" Dallon asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing. Just something I sent home."

"Oh, ok."

Rain briefly wondered if she could get Dallon to join Team Rocket. She quickly dismissed the idea. He was too innocent to do many of things the criminal group did.

"Hey, Rain! Come look at this!"

"What is it?"

"Come look!" he insisted. She sighed and walked over to the boy. He was standing in front of an electronic newsboard. She scanned the information that was slowly scrolling past.

"So?"

"Well you missed it because you were too slow! It'll come on again."

Rain sighed and waited, staring at the newsboard.

"There! That!" Dallon said excitedly. The Rocket Trainer glanced at the picture of someplace called Desert Resort on the board, then read the short paragraph next to it.

_Come one and all to the Desert Resort's first annual Campout! Compete in our battle tournament, enter our catching contest, or just hang out with friends! Fireworks at 10:30 pm. Friday night only! Entry fee: 15 Poké per person. _

"We should go to that!" Dallon informed her.

"Actually, I agree." Rain replied with a smile. "Catching contest? I can add some new Pokemon to my team. Battle tournament? I need to practice my battling skills while I'm in Unova. I'm gonna need them."

"Oh, cool! Check this out!"

Rain turned as a new voice shouted out. A group of three people stood behind them. The first was a girl who looked around her age with black hair held back in a big bushy ponytail, holding an Axew in her arms. The second was a boy, older than the other two people, Rain guessed, with a fancy outfit and green hair. She immediately recognized him as Cilan, the Grass Type Gym Leader from Straiton City. What was he doing here? That question vanished in a metaphorical puff of smoke as her dark blue gaze landed on the third person. A boy, about a year or so younger than her, with black hair that stuck out from under his cap and a Pikachu on his shoulder.

"...Ash?"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_Well, it seems Rain has run into Ash! But how does she know him? You'll have to wait for the next chapter! Also, the girl is (obviously) Iris. Bulbapedia says her hair is purple. I say that's stupid. It's always looked black to me. So I'm calling it black. That's all for today! Please review!_


	7. Chapter 7-Reunion

**Unova's Downfall**

**Chapter 7- Reunion **

_Fast update, huh? I didn't want to leave you all hanging for too long! Plus now I feel I can really get the plot moving forwards. Be warned: there will be lots of time skips. I will always briefly touch upon the important things during those time skips. But first, I am going to hold off on posting my planned HP/Pkmn Crossover for now. I am going to continue pre-writing but I won't be posting for now. Thanks to Parthena C and Xana the Evil Virus of Lyoko for reviewing! **Disclaimer- I do not own the Pokemon Franchise. **If I did, there would be a game that allows you to play as a member of Team Rocket! (Credit to me please if that idea is really used) *looks at all my Pokemon games* Hmm...no Team Rocket-based game. Guess this means I really don't own Pokemon. *sighs* _

_Reply to Reviews-_

_Parthena C: Don't worry, I have plans for that! :)_

_Xana the Evil Virus of Lyoko: Thanks. It's up to you if Kirito makes a comeback. _

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ash looked at Rain with confusion. "Huh?"

She sighed. "It's me. Rain. We kinda helped save the world back in Johto. Don't tell me you've forgotten!"

Recognition flashed in his eyes. "Rain! What are you doing here in Unova? How's your thing with Te-"

"It's a work in progress and I'd prefer it wasn't mentioned." Rain cut him off. "As for what I'm doing in Unova...well can't I just want to explore the new region?"

"New?" Ash's confusion was back. "We've been here for a while now."

"Pika Pi." Pikachu nodded. Rain briefly wondered why she couldn't understand Pikachu. She remembered how she couldn't understand Growler earlier until she caught him. Or was it until he came into contact with her? She couldn't remember.

"You have? Why am I never told these things earlier? I only found out about Unova a week or so ago!"

"Raaaaiiiin!" Dallon whined. "Who's that?"

"Huh? Oh. Dallon, this is my friend Ash. Ash, this is my new friend and annoying travel companion, Dallon." She looked at the two behind Ash. "I know who you are. You're Cilan, one of the three Leaders of the Striation City Gym. You're the Grass Type user." she said, pointing to the green-haired Gym Leader. She looked at the girl with Ash. "I don't know who you are."

Introductions were made. The girl's name was Iris. She and Cilan were traveling with Ash and Pikachu through Unova. She wanted to become a Dragon Master. He doubled as a Connoisseur. Rain thought they would make a cute couple, but kept the idea to herself. The Rocket Trainer got a good laugh at the priceless look of confusion on Dallon's face when Cilan began to use cooking metaphors and similes in their conversation.

"Does he do that often?" she asked, looking at Ash and Iris.

"All the time." Iris answered with a laugh.

Rain nodded. "Well, this Desert Resort Campout thing starts tonight so we'd better get going."

"We're going to that to." Ash said. "We should go together!"

Rain nodded again with a grin. "Sounds good." She glanced back towards Dallon and Cilan. The former was listening with rapt attention as the latter talked about being a Gym Leader. "Dallon! Come on, time to go!" she called.

"Aww, but-"

"Ash and his friends are coming to."

"Yes!"

Rain rolled her eyes and grinned at the boy's cheer. "But if we want to make it to Desert Resort in time to register for the event, we need to hurry up."

••••••••••Team Plasma Base•••••••••

"So you failed to capture her?"

The Grunt nodded to Ghetsis in reply, quaking slightly with fear. "Y-Yes, Lord Ghetsis. The Rocket Agent g-got away."

"And this is because...?"

"W-We...we forgot to...to..."

"To what?" Ghetsis asked patiently. His anger and frustration at the complete incompetence and stupidity of his Grunts was well-hidden under a mask of calm.

"To take her Pokemon." the Grunt mumbled.

The Plasma Boss's grip tightened on the arm of his chair. "You forgot to take the Pokemon of a very powerful Pokemon Trainer into custody once you had captured her?" he asked, sounding rather annoyed. "Can anyone do something right?"

In an effort to return to the good graces of her boss, the Grunt spoke up again. "She might have gotten away. But we've found the boy."

"Ah, good. Bring him in then."

"W-We haven't captured him yet..."

Ghetsis's grip on the arm of his chair tightened even further. "Get out. Get out of my sight, you incompetent fool and don't come back without either the Rocket Agent or my son."

The Grunt scrambled to her feet and scurried away.

••••••••••••Rain's Group•••••••••••••

"Just in time." Rain grinned as she followed the others into the Desert Resort. They had registered for the event at the Gate, about five minutes or so before it closed. Dallon had signed up for the Pokemon Catching Contest. Ash, Iris, and Cilan had all signed up for the Battle Tournament. Rain herself had signed up for both.

The five of them walked through the crowded area, looking for a good spot to set up their camp, having agreed that they would spend the event together. Rain caught Iris giving her some odd looks a few times and frowned slightly. The budding Dragon Master was a sharp girl. Could she be suspicious of what Rain was _really_ up to? She shook these thoughts away, and pointed out a clear space near the edge of the crowd. "Over there?"

The others nodded and the group turned that way. They were just setting their bags down when a, rather obnoxious in Rain's opinion, voice rang out through the air.

"What are you doing here, wimp? This event is for _real _Pokemon Trainers only."

Beside the Rocket Trainer, Dallon stiffened and frowned. "Not here. Please not here." he muttered, turning around. Rain turned as well, seeing Ash, Cilan, and Iris doing the same. The group of five found themselves facing two people.

The first was a girl who looked a few years older than Rain. She had dark skin, light green eyes, and black hair. She wore a black, v-neck shirt with sleeves that reached her elbows and blue jeans.

The second person was the one who had spoken. With his hazel eyes and light brown hair he looked like an older version of Dallon. His outfit was the reverse of the girl's, blue t-shirt and black jeans.

"Yes here. You should have stayed home, Dallon." the older boy sniffed.

"Go away and leave me alone, Jax." Dallon replied.

"The wimp turned brave! Or is it just because you've got four wimp friends with you?" This time it was the girl who spoke.

"Wimp?" Rain scowled. "You...I am not a wimp!" She crossed her arms, left hand subtly going up her right sleeve to wrap her fingers around a wooden, leather-wrapped hilt.

"Hey, who do you think you are?" Iris shouted angrily.

"Aww, my little brother _did_ find himself some little friends." the boy, Jax, sneered. "Isn't that pathetic, Angelica?"

"Hold on...you're Dallon's brother?" Rain asked. "Wow...worst family member ever. Ok, how about you two leave so I don't get mad and use this on you." As she spoke, the Rocket Trainer pulled her knife from her sleeve, holding it where only Jax and Angelica could see it. Then she slipped the weapon back up her sleeve with a smirk.

Jax took a step back, holding his hands up in a defensive gesture. "Easy now, girlie. Don't wanna hurt anyone with that thing." Rain grinned at how frightened the older boy sounded. She guessed he had never been threatened with a knife before.

"Really, Jax? You're going to be a wimp like your pathetic brother and back down?" Angelica demanded. Jax stopped.

"You're right Angie." he said. "You, girl," he pointed to Rain with a rather rude gesture, "if you're so brave, I challenge you to a battle."

Rain studied him. "What a waste of my time. Well I suppose it'll be a good warm-up before the tournament." She glanced at her friends. "Might want to take a step or two back."

"Ha! I never lose! Prepare to get beaten girl." Jax said confidently. He grabbed a Pokeball and enlarged it.

"Oh, dear Mew. I think I'll enjoy humiliating you." Rain replied as she grabbed and enlarged her own Pokeball.

"Whatever. Go Bisharp!" The older boy tossed his Pokeball. The Pokemon that came out looked a cross between a human and a medieval weapons armory. Bisharp was a bipedal, humanoid Pokémon. He had a round, red and black head, similar to a war helmet, topped with a golden, double-headed axe blade. His face was primarily yellow with a black outline. The helmet shrouded most of his yellow and black face, although his triangular eyes were visible. Resembling shoulder pads, his red shoulders projected slightly over his arms and had a thin yellow line where they met his black torso. He had white, metallic hands that resembled gloves, with retractable blades attached. Encircling his torso were two blades, which created the impression of a ribcage. His thighs were red and became progressively thinner as they connected to the knee. Both of his feet were metallic and split down the middle, resembling cloven hooves. These hooves were also similar to steel war boots or possibly leggings.

"Neat. Wish I had one of those." Rain sighed quietly. "Oh well. Let's humble this idiot, Growler!" She tossed her own Pokeball, calling out her Growlithe.

"_I'm ready to fight, Miss Rain!_" Growler barked happily.

"Oh cool! When did you get a Growlithe?" Ash asked.

"Tell you later." she replied. "Growler, use Flame Charge."

Growling and stomping his paws excitedly, Growler became coated in flames and charged at Bisharp, slamming into the Sword Blade Pokemon before Bisharp knew he was coming.

"Lucky hit. Your puppy's going down." Jax growled. "Bisharp, use Night Slash." The Dark/Steel Type advanced on Growler, his hands and retractable blades glowing a dark purple/black color as he slashed at the little Fire Type.

"Dodge with Flame Charge." Rain ordered. Growler was once more covered in fire as he jumped aside then rammed Bisharp. "Now use Fire Fang." With a roar that was more cute than threatening, the Puppy Pokemon chomped down on one of Bisharp's ankles with fiery teeth.

"Night Slash again."

"Get out of there. Then get back in with Wild Charge."

Once more, Bisharp reached down to slash at Growler with nearly blinding speed. Thanks to the Speed boost from Flame Charge, the Growlithe was able to jump out of the way. Bisharp couldn't stop and ended up Night Slash-ing his own ankles, causing him to fall over. As he fell, Growler ran back at him. This time he was coated in electricity instead of fire. The Puppy Pokemon slammed into the Swodd Blade Pokemon, sending him skidding back across the sands until he came to a stop, KO'd.

"Stupid Pokemon! Why would you hit yourself with your own attack?" Jax shouted, kicking Bisharp's metallic body. Rain looked up with a scowl from checking over Growler. She tensed and somehow knew that her four friends were doing the same thing.

"Cut that out!" Ash said, stepping forward.

"You've got no call to treat your Pokemon like that! You're not a Pokemon Trainer. You're a Pokemon Slavemaster." Rain added angrily. A few of the nearby Trainers had gathered to watch the battle and now shouted or muttered agreement.

"You want to defend this stupid excuse for a fighter? Fine, you have it!" Jax snarled, stalking away with Angelica.

"...and that's my brother." Dallon mumbled. Rain shook her head and moved forward to crouch beside Bisharp. She checked her bag for a Revive or Max Revive and came up empty handed.

"Darn it." the Rocket Trainer muttered. A Trainer standing nearby held out a Revival Herb.

"Here, use this." he said. Rain nodded and took it, feeding it to Bisharp as the Trainer continued. "That was an awesome battle. That Trainer you were fighting doesn't deserve to have Pokemon."

There were many muttered agreements from the gathered crowd. Rain smiled as she helped Bisharp up, carefully avoiding his blades. "Thanks. And I agree." She began to speak to Bisharp. "Your so-called Trainer abandoned you, Bisharp. I'm sorry. _I_ don't think you're weak. You could come with me if you want." After a few minutes consideration, Bisharp nodded.

Rain brought out a Pokeball and tapped it gently to Bisharp. He went right in. Three shakes and a _ding_ later, she had a new Pokemon. As the crowd began to disperse, the Rocket Trainer recalled Growler and turned to Ash, Dallon, Cilan, and Iris. "Well Dallon, your brother's a jerk." she decided as she let out the Bisharp. "Can I call you Shredder?" she asked the Sword Blade Pokemon. He nodded.

"_Thank you for accepting me, Miss. I have been awaiting an opportunity to leave that human's possession for a while. You seem like a kind person, so I will happily accept you as a Trainer._" the newly named Shredder replied. Rain smiled.

"Don't worry. You'll be well-treated with my and my family. My team, I mean. They're like my family." She looked back to her four human friends, plus Pikachu. "The Capture Contest starts soon. Let's go!"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_Well, some important things happened this chapter. Rain and Ash meet again. She is introduced to Cilan and Iris. We find out that the boy Ghetsis is searching for is his son. (I think it's pretty obvious to most of us who he's looking for.) Rain and her group of friends, both new and old, arrive at Desert Resort for the campout. We meet Dallon's jerk of an older brother. And finally Rain gets a new Pokemon friend. I was looking for a good way to get her a Bisharp. I love that Pokemon. That's all for now. Please review, telling me what you think. Any flames will be extinguished by Hydro Pump, courtesy of Ash's Oshawatt._


	8. Chapter 8- Catching Contest

**Unova's Downfall**

**Chapter 8- Capture Contest**

_Hey, back with another chapter! With Christmas break coming up real soon (two days) I'll have a good amount of time to work on writing. That's why I've got these past three up so fast! Thanks to a Guest (whom I assume to be my friend Ashley) for reviewing! Anyway, do I _really_ need to keep doing a disclaimer? I think it's pretty obvious I don't own Pokemon. _

_••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••_

"Only one? We can only catch one to turn in and that's the one we have to keep?" Rain muttered. She'd been complaining about the same thing for the past ten minutes as she and Dallon walked deeper into the Desert Resort. "This is stupid." In one hand was the bag containing the 30 Contest Balls she'd been given. In the other hand was Nido's Pokeball.

Dallon didn't answer, too busy keeping the swirling sand out of his eyes. The Campout was set up near the Gate, where the sandstorms weren't as bad. But for the Catching Contest, the participants roamed all over Desert Resort. Suddenly, a crumbling tower loomed inti view. "Hey, let's check inside the ruins!" Rain said excitedly.

"Let's not." Dallon replied, sounding nervous.

"Fine. Be scared. Stay out here in the sandstorm. I'm going into Relic Castle." She moved towards the crumbling tower and went inside, not bothering to check if Dallon was following. Inside, the floor was covered in a layer of sand that had probably been blown in from the outside. There were a few other people inside. One stepped forward only for a Sandile to erupt from the ground at his feet with a Dig. Another was looking around when a Yamask materialized behind her and attacked. Rain cautiously moved through the room until she arrived at a set of stairs in a corner that led down. Without hesitation, she went down.

The next floor was empty. Rain slowly moved through the room, like she had on the ground floor, until she spotted another set of stairs that led down. Not wanting any hidden Pokemon to leap out at her, she pulled out a Max Repel and used it. Then she closed her eyes for a moment to try to sense the Auras of the wild Pokemon as General had been teaching her to lately. "Krokorok and Cofagrigus." she said quietly. Shaking her head, she went down the next set of stairs.

Doing the same thing for each floor, Rain was thinking of leaving and trying her luck for a good Pokemon out in the sandstorm when she felt Auras of two different kinds of Pokemon she'd never felt before. There was an abundance of one. And only one of the other. She followed the Auras and happened upon a large room. Inside were some Claydol and at the end of the room was a Pokemon she couldn't quite make out. her previously used Max Repel kept the Claydol away as she approached the Pokemon at the other side of the room.

"A Volcarona!" she breathed once she could make out the details.

The Pokemon, Volcarona, is a large, moth-like Pokémon with four small feet. She appeared to have compound eyes that were two shades of blue, and there was a red horn-like structure on each side of her face. The fuzz on her upper body was smoky white and tangled. Her abdomen was black in the center and light blue with black dots on the outside. She had six leaf-like wings that were orange in color and had small black spots.

"Perfect." Rain whispered, creeping closer. Volcarona seemed to be asleep. She stopped a few feet away as threw a Contest Ball at the Sun Pokemon. Volcarona awoke, startled, as the Ball hit it and was sucked inside by the beam of red light. Rain watched anxiously as the capsule shook once, twice, then burst open with an outraged cry from Volcarona and a blast of light.

"Damn." The Rocket Trainer dove aside as Volcarona sent a swirl of flame at her. "Fiery Dance? This thing is a high level!" A few agitated Claydol came barreling towards her, fighting through their instinct to run from the Max Repel. Rain hesitated on calling out Nido. His Earthquake would hit all the surrounding Pokemon, but might cause the ruins to collapse. Instead she called out General. The Lucario began to repel the angry Claydol with a flurry of Aura Spheres and Flash Cannons, both of which he had learned upon evolving.

Meanwhile, Rain turned her attention to Volcarona. She had decided that she wasn't leaving without the Bug/Fire Type. "General, can you spare an Aura Sphere for Volcarona?"

"_With pleasure._" the Aura Pokemon replied, blasting three Aura Spheres at Volcarona in quick succession before returning his concentration to keeping the numerous Claydol at bay.

"Rona!" Volcarona buzzed angrily as the Aura Spheres hit her. Rain threw another Contest Ball. This time, it shook three times before Volcarona burst out. Rain grabbed one of her Pokeballs and called out Growler. "Switch places with General. Keep the Claydol back with Snarls." she ordered. The two Pokemon swapped places and General began to pelt Volcarona with Aura Spheres, jumping around to dodge the Fiery Dances, Silver Winds, and Hurricanes that came in retaliation. These attacks, of course, only made Rain want the Sun Pokemon more.

Finally, with a buzzing groan, Volcarona stopped attacking and the Rocket Trainer threw a third Contest Ball. This time, the capture was successful. The agitated Claydol departed and Rain recalled Growler and General after thanking them and making sure they were all right.

With a sigh of relief and Volcarona's Contest Ball in hand, Rain made her way back up Relic Castle and out of the ruins.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Rain stood in a group with the other contestants of the Catching Contest, idly tossing Volcarona's Capture Ball up and down. She had decided to name her Sun, seeing as how her species name was the Sun Pokemon and that her wings gave off a blistering heat. She caught and held onto the ball this time as she began to push her way through the small crowd as she spotted Dallon. "Hey. You missed a good Pokemon in Relic Castle."

"Aww, really?" Dallon whined. "I stayed in the sandstorm and all I could find was a discolored Maractus."

This caught Rain's attention. "Discolored? Can I see it?"

Dallon shrugged and pulled out a Contest Ball, tossing it.

Maractus was a cactus-like Pokémon, with large ear-like extensions. These extensions featured plum-colored spiky arrangements at the base, pink spikes further up, and flowers with yellow petals and pink centers at the top. She had a pink spike on her head, pink eyes and a spiky-looking mouth. Other plum-colored spiky arrangements adorned her neck, the wrists of her pink-fingered arms, and base.

"Arceus!" Rain exclaimed. "Dallon, you're Maractus is _shiny_!"

"What?" He gave her a blank look. Rain huffed.

"A shiny Pokemon is a specific Pokemon with a coloring that is different for its species. They're so rare, some people don't even think they exist!"

"Really? Cool!"

"Yeah. I wouldn't be surprised if you won this contest. Though...I and my catch might still beat you."

The two friends turned their attention to the judge as he called for the contestants to let the Pokemon they had caught out of the Contest Balls. Rain released her Sun. The Volcarona drew many admiring looks and amazed gasps from the crowd. Then someone pointed out Dallon's shiny Maractus and almost everyone turned their attention to the Grass Type. Rain looked at the other contestants. Many of them had Sandile, Yamask, and Darumaka. One had a Darmanitan and she saw two with a Sigilyph.

The judge examined each submitted Pokemon carefully. He have scores to each participant.

"A good catch. 210 points." she heard him say to the contestant before her. Then the judge examine her Volcarona. "Amazing! I've only ever heard of one Volcarona in Desert Resort! Did you perhaps find this at the bottom of Relic Castle, guarded by a group of Claydol?"

"I did."

"Amazing!" he repeated. "Your score is 462 points."

Rain grinned and watched as he then moved on to Dallon's catch.

"A shiny Maractus? I never thought I'd ever see a shiny Pokemon. Such an extremely rare find! 467 points!"

When he finished giving out scores, the judge moved back to the front of the group and cleared his throat before announcing the winners. "In third place, with his catch of a Sigilyph, we have Cody with an even 380 points. In second place for her catch of the Relic Castle's Volcarona, is Rain with 462 points. And in first place with 467 points for his rare find of a shiny Maractus, we have Dallon! Our top three contests will receive an Evolutionary Stone of their choice. And of course, everyone gets to keep the Pokemon they turned in! Please return any left over Contest Balls. Then use one of your own Pokeballs on the Pokemon you turned in and return that Contest Ball."

Rain brought out a Luxury Ball and faced Sun. She tossed the friendship-raising Pokeball at the Volcarona and was rewarded with a successful capture. With a smile, she walked over to the judge, clutching Sun's Luxury Ball. She handed over the empty Contest Balls, then went to check out the Evolutionary Stones. Dallon soon joined her and asked about the Stones. Rain began listing which Pokemon needed which Stone to evolve, though as soon as she said "Lampent" Dallon grabbed a Dusk Stone with a grin.

"Yes!" he cheered. Rain rolled her eyes and selected a Fire Stone for herself.

"This'll do for Growler. When he's ready of course." she said, picking it up. As she did so, her arm hit some of the Evolutionary Stones near the Fire Stone, knocking them to the ground. "Ah! Darn it!" She bent down to pick them up, slipping a Thunder Stone in her sleeve as she did so. Keeping ahold of her Fire Stone and keeping the Thunder Stone hidden up her sleeve, Rain set the rest of the Stones she had knocked down back on the table and turned to the judge.

"I'm so sorry! Clumsy me." she apologized.

The judge nodded with a smile. "That's quite alright. No harm done!" he replied.

Rain grinned and put the Fire Stone in her bag, letting the Thunder Stone slip from her sleeve to her bag as well. "Oh, good." She turned to Dallon. "Come on! The Tournament starts soon. And you're going to watch and cheer for me. And Ash, Cilan, and Iris to!" She excitedly grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the battlefields, which were already starting to fill up.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_Gasp! What's this? Rain, you stole a Thunder Stone? Maybe this Trainer is not as good a person as she claims..._

_Rain: Shush! Don't spoil the twist!_

_Hey, I'm not the one that just revealed the existence of the twist. _

_Rain: No, but you just confirmed it. _

_...Darn. Ok, just ignore that mini conversation. And Rain, go away. Don't interrupt my A/Ns. Now then, I wasn't going to have Rain participate in the Catching Contest originally, but then I happened to stumble upon a certain room at the bottom of Relic Castle with a certain group of Claydol and a certain Volcarona in my White version. Now, I just_ love _Volcarona and had to give one to Rain, so-_

_Rain: Aww, thanks!_

_I said go away! Anyway...so yeah. That's that and this chapter's done. Next chapter, first part of the battle tournament, so R&R! _


	9. Chapter 9- Battle Tournament, pt 1

**Unova's Downfall**

**Chapter 9- Battle Tournament, pt. 1**

_Sorry. I know I said updates would be faster during my break but we went to visit relatives for Christmas and I was forced to get off my phone/the computer and *gasp* _socialize_. So...yeah. Anyway, I got AlphaSapphire (yay) and finished the Delta Episode about a week after I got the game. Too much time spent on my 3DS? Maybe. Now, before I get to the fanfic, I have a few people to thank. So, thank you to GirlFish for a review, SuperMastour for favoriting me, DarkScales for following me, Parthena C for a review, Xana the Evil Virus of Lyoko for a review, TheBlueGumball for following and favoriting the story. Thanks everyone! Do I really need to keep doing the disclaimer? Now, I've had one person tell me I should kill off certain characters. I will say this now: There will be very minimal, if any, killing. Also, while Pokemon attacks can hurt, there will be no deaths from them, drawing of blood, etc. Pokemon was made to be a kids' thing, and to me, it will always be for kids. Besides, how many times has Ash's Charizard used Flamethrower on him and the guy just gets up and shakes it off with a grin and/or a laugh?  
><em>

_Reply to Reviews-_

_GirlFish: Briefly, throughout the story._

* * *

><p>After pausing to shove Dallon towards the spectators' areas, Rain headed to the competitors' box, meeting up with Ash, Cilan, and Iris. "You guys ready to battle?" she asked with a grin.<p>

A matching grin on his face, Ash replied, "Yeah! I can't wait!"

"What a little kid." Iris sighed before smiling.

"You and Cilan are too mature." Rain muttered, lightly shoving Iris with her shoulder.

"At least we're not little kids like you and Ash!" she replied.

"You forgot about Dallon."

"He's a little kid to."

Both girls laughed before turning their attention to a large screen that was displaying the matchups for round one.

"Wha-? I thought that guy stormed out of here with his stinkin' girlfriend?" Rain cried as she saw who she was going up against first. Jax. "Well, at least I get to give him another beating! Uh, in a Pokemon battle." She glanced around the competitors' box and, sure enough, there were Jax and Angelica a few feet away, glaring daggers at her. The Rocket Trainer mimed a knife slash and Jax flinched, causing her to laugh and stick her tongue out at them.

Rain groaned as she checked the board again. "Aww, I at least wanted a chance to get Angelica to."

"Don't worry Rain, I'll get her good for you." Ash, who was up against the nasty girl, said. Rain nodded.

"You'd better." she replied. "But I've a hard decision to make before either of us goes up there."

"Huh?"

"Do I cheer for Iris, or Cilan? They're versing each other first." She gestured towards the battlefield, where her two new friends were taking up positions on opposite ends of the field, facing each other.

"Just cheer for both. That's what I do." Ash replied, before shouting, "Go Iris! Go Cilan!"

Rain covered her ears with a wince and a frown. Ever since her Human Glowstick Incident, as she now thought of the time her Aura had flared around her, her senses seemed to have been boosted. Ash yelling right next to her ear would normally be loud, but now it seemed twice as loud as it should be. She shook her head and focused her attention on the battlefield as Cilan called out a Pansage and Iris's Axew jumped down from her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Rain was ready to leave, and the first match wasn't even over. She'd been expecting a good battle, knowing Cilan was a Gym Leader, and was excited to see what Iris could do. Apparently the latter's Axew could only use Scratch and Dragon Rage, while the former's Pansage seemed to be holding back. She groaned quietly and buried her face in her hands, only to look up again with a (fake) smile as she let out a (fake) cheer, seeing Axew land a hit on Pansage with Scratch. She 'cheered' again as Pansage retaliated with a Bite. A few minutes later, she cheered and grinned for real as a Bullet Seed from Pansage ended the battle. <em>Finally! <em>she thought, leaning against the wall of the competitors' box and closing her dark blue eyes. _Took long enough. Though if everyone here displays skill, or rather, lack of, like that, I should probably hold back like I did against Jax earlier.  
><em>She shook her head and opened her eyes to watch the next battle - Ash against Angelica. She hoped this one would be more exciting.

The Rocket Trainer pretended to ignore Cilan's and Iris's return to the box as she looked at the battlefield, where Ash stood with an avian Pokémon that was gray with lighter gray and black markings. Its beak and eyes were yellow, and there was a dark pink marking above its beak which curved back over its eyes. It had a black tuft of two feathers on its head and a petal-like arrangement of feathers on the nape of its neck. There was a black stripe on each of its light gray, black-tipped wings. Each pink foot had three black talons and it possessed a long tail feather that is tipped in black. "Tranquil." she identified. Then she looked at the Pokemon in front of Angelica.

She was a fawn-like Pokémon, most resembling a fallow deer. The upper side of her body was pink, signaling it was spring time. It had a yellow patterned rim, and her underside was light beige. She sported a yellow floral tuft on her head, and similar yellow coloration on the insides of her tapering ears. The tips of her limbs were colored black and her pink tail was small.

"Deerling, use Leech Seed." Angelica commanded, oblivious to the booing of the spectators and other contestants who had been around during Rain's earlier battle with Jax. The loudest of all was coming from Rain herself, who alternated between shouting insults at Angelica and calling for Ash to "get her good".

As Deerling shot the small seeds towards Tranquil, who flew out of the way on her Trainer's command, the referee was able to calm the booing audience members and contestants, though only to a certain degree.

Rain was probably, and understandably, one of the most reluctant to settle down, but she managed to do so and watch the battle.

"Gust." Ash commanded.

"Faint Attack." Angelica countered with a smirk.

As Tranquil flew up and beat her wings to send a strong wind towards Deerling, the Normal/Grass Type vanished, soon reappearing right above the Normal/Flying Type to slam her small hooves into the back of Tranquil's head before leaping to the side, landing on the ground a few feet away.

"Dirty trick. Faint Attack never misses." Rain muttered. Then she smirked slightly. _I guess I can't really say that considering...my line of work._ she thought with a short, quiet laugh before returning her attention to the battle.

"Quick Attack." Ash said.

"Tackle." came the swift reply.

Both Pokemon rushed at each other, Deerling's hooves pounding the ground as her gaze fixed on Tranquil. The bird Pokemon's wings thrashed the air, whole body glowing with a white outline.

A small dust cloud formed when Deerling and Tranquil collided. At Ash's call of "Air Cutter!" Tranquil flew out of the dust cloud, wings glowing a solid light blue, sending blades of air into the dust cloud. Deerling was knocked out of the dust and into sight with a cry of pain.

"Super effective, STAB boosts power, and critical hit." Rain muttered with a smile. "Nice."

"Deerling, Energy Ball." Angelica said, seemingly flustered.

"Gust." Ash countered.

Tranquil's Gust collided with Deerling's Energy Ball...and sent the latter back towards Deerling. Both attacks landed a successful hit while Deerling was distracted by looking back at Angelica for a command.

"Umm...umm...Take Down!" Angelica said, once it was clear Deerling could still battle after the combo of hits.

"Someone cracks under pressure." Iris said to Rain, who snickered.

"Indeed." Cilan agreed. "She seems to have forgotten the less savory side of Take Down."

"Uh..." Rain muttered. "Why don't you just say that she forgot about the recoil?"

"I did." Cilan replied, sounding confused.

"Forget it." the Rocket Trainer sighed and went back to watching the battle, just in time to see Deerling collapse, presumably from the recoil damage of Take Down, as she hadn't heard Ash call out any attacks for Tranquil.

As both Trainers recalled their Pokemon and the ref announced Ash as the winner, Rain let out a cheer, along with the other people that had watched. Except for one. Jax was staring at Ash and he looked _furious. _

"Aww, what's wrong Jax? Sad that your jerk of a girlfriend lost?" she sneered.

"Whatever. I'll crush you then I'll crush that stupid boy." Jax replied with a snarl.

"Ha! I beat you before and I'll beat you again."

"That Bisharp I used was weak and pathetic. I'll get you this time."

"He is not weak or pathetic. He just wasn't trying his best for you because you were so cruel to him."

"You talk like it has feelings." he scoffed.

"Maybe because he does! I'll battle against with you with Shredder and show you you're wrong about him and that depending on how you treat your Pokemon can impact their battles!"

"Shredder? You gave the stupid thing a name?"

"You don't know how much I want to break your nose right now." Rain snarled. "Unfortunately I don't want to get disqualified or something, so I'll do it later after I beat you."

"Psh, whatever." came the flippant reply.

Rain growled and clenched her fists before walking away, though couldn't move very far in the confines of the box. Noticing Ash had returned and was standing with Cilan and Iris, she joined them, scowling.

Iris, who'd been watching, looked at Rain. "Don't let him get to you Rain. He's a jerk."

"Yeah. When you battle him make sure you teach him not to be mean to his Pokemon." Ash nodded.

"I'm sure Rain will try, Ash, but some people won't change their opinions. Jax seems to be one of those people who will never try to understand his Pokemon." Cilan sighed.

Rain looked at the three of them quietly for a moment, then nodded. Her gaze darted back to Jax and she frowned. "I'm going to beat him in a Pokemon battle. Then when the battle's over, I should let Nido out to have a . . . chat with Jax."

"I hope you're not threatening Jax." Rain turned to see Angelica glaring at her, hands on hips. "If you are, you little bi-"

"I suggest you shut up before the rest of that insult leaves your dirty mouth." Rain growled, crossing her arms to hide the fact that her hand had slipped up her sleeve, fingers wrapping around the hilt of her knife. "Because if you don't, I'll make sure to have a chat with you before I have one with your jerky boyfriend."

Angela shut her mouth with an audible _clop_, but continued to glare at Rain, who just smirked triumphantly in reply. "Thought so. You're one of those big-mouth people used to throwing your weight around, but when faced by someone like me, you turn into a skulking coward." she snickered. "Well, see you later. I believe that's the ref calling me up to battle Jax." She leapt over the railing and stalked across the field to stand at one end, turning to face the other, only to find it empty. Her gaze flickered over back to the competitors' box to see Angela roughly shoving Jax onto the field.

Rain wasn't close enough to hear what Angela was saying, but guessed it was probably something along the lines of "Beat her good."

Rain's gaze locked on Jax and followed him across the battlefield as she grabbed and enlarged a Pokeball, tossing it from one hand to the other. "Come on Pokemon Abuser! Let's get this started!" she called mockingly. Jax scowled and grabbed his own Pokeball, tossing it at the field.

Rain tossed Shredder's Pokeball at the same time, eyes narrowing at the Pokemon that Jax called out as Shredder growled uncomfortably.

"...damn."

* * *

><p><em>Well...looks like Rain was wrong about Jax and Angelica running off. Bright side though is that she gets to-<em>

_Rain: I get to pound them!_

_LDR: Will you stop inter-_

_Jax: Stupid kid. I'm going to smash you in the battle._

_LDR: Hold on now-_

_Rain: Yeah right!_

_LDR: Both of you get out of here! And Rain, stop interrupting my A/Ns!_

_Rain: Sheesh, ok. Just thought the readers liked seeing me. _

_*sighs* Sorry people, some of the characters are getting restless. Anyways, I have another character I plan to bring in later (much later) in this fic, or early in the sequel. Yes, that's right. There's going to be a sequel. But back to my previous topic. So I have a Pokemon I'd like to give this character, a Purrloin, but Dallon already owns one. I can see Purrloin/Liepard being a perfect Pokemon for this character, but I am also hesitant about having repeated Pokemon. So there's a poll on my profile, asking what my readers think. Please take the time to answer, and if you are a guest reader, let me know in a review. That's all for now. Thanks, and R&R!_


	10. Chapter 10- Battle Tournament, pt 2

**Unova's Downfall**

**Chapter 10- Bat****tle Tournament, pt. 2**

_Alright. Sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter. **Remember to answer my poll**. I don't own Pokemon, blah, blah, blah, and onto the chapter!  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Damn." Rain repeated quietly, looking at Jax's choice of Pokemon. "I <em>had<em> to tell him I was going to use Shredder."

The Pokemon standing in front of Jax was a bipedal lizard-like Pokémon. He had oval, wide-set eyes with small pupils and gray eyelids, as well as small nostrils and a wide mouth with bared teeth. He sported a red crest on his head, similar in appearance to a mohawk. Baggy yellow skin hung off his shoulders, falling halfway down his back. His body was orange, with thin arms and a gray, scaled lower body and tail were covered by loose yellow skin resembling baggy trousers. On his tail was a single red scale.

"Scrafty." the Pokemon growled sadly, staring at Shredder.

"_My friend...I'm sorry you're still stuck with him._" the Bisharp replied.

"Scra! Scrafty, ty!"

"_Scrafty, don't be angry with me! Jax did not want me anymore and I took up an offer from a better and kinder Trainer! I have no doubt that had you been used in that battle instead of me, you would be the one standing in my place right now. It's not my fault!_"

"Scraaa..."

"_I see you will not listen to reason. That saddens me, but it won't stop me from fighting you._"

"Scraft."

"Shut up, Scrafty, and use Scary Face!" Jax yelled.

"Hey! Can't you see they were trying to talk?" Rain demanded with a scowl.

As Scrafty used the move on Shredder, the Bisharp suddenly glowed with a red outline. He glanced back at Rain, who was studying the, now fading, glow with a slight frown. "_Our conversation was over anyways. Scrafty thinks it unfair that I was released while he remained captive and is very unwilling to forgive._"

Rain nodded. "Kinda figured from your replies. Now, let's put your raised Attack to use! Iron Head!"

"Raised Attack? You stupid? That Bisharp didn't do anything to raise its stats!" Jax scoffed, pulling his attention away from the battle to laugh at Rain. She merely smiled.

"You're the stupid one. If you'd bothered to pay attention to your Pokemon, you'd know that Shredder's Ability is Defiant. By lowering his Speed with Scary Face, you caused Defiant to activate and raise his Attack. Now use Night Slash." Her last sentence was directed towards her Bisharp, who was watching Scrafty go reeling back from the impact of Iron Head. Now, hand blades glowing dark purple, Shredder slashed at Scrafty.

"Brick Break!" Jax called. With glowing white hands, Scrafty reached up and caught Shredder's Night Slash. The two Pokemon pushed against each other, until Jax called out again. "Leer!" Scrafty's eyes narrowed as he glared at his opponent. The Bisharp flinched slightly and faltered. But just as Scrafty's Brick Break was about to break through, the same red glow as before outlined Shredder, and he pushed back at Scrafty with renewed strength, his Night Slash knocking aside the Brick Break and hitting Scrafty, who stepped back slightly.

"You can't beat me if you keep using moves that Scrafty has a resistance to." Jax crowed. "Scrafty, Brick Break again."

Rain smiled slightly. "I happen to have a wide range of TMs and HMs at my disposal. Shredder, counter with a Brick Break of your own."

The two partial Dark Types clashed. Although Shredder's Speed and Defense had been lowered by three and one respectively, his Attack had gone up four stages thanks to Defiant, while Scrafty's stats had done nothing. Rain's smile widened into a grin as her Bisharp's super effective attack slammed into Scrafty. Then she winced and frowned as Scrafty's Brick Break hit Shredder's metal-clad body in retaliation with a metallic _clang_.

Shredder growled softly and tried to step back, but with his lowered Speed only got one step before Scrafty slammed another double Brick Break into him on Jax's command. Shredder managed to knock Scrafty down with a Brick Break of his own as the Bisharp slowly fell.

Both Pokemon lay on the ground, growling and groaning as they tried to get up.

"Come on Shredder...you can get up. We won't let this jerk beat us. Remember we want to teach him a lesson and show him how strong you are. But we can't do that unless you get up." Rain said with concern for the Dark/Steel Type.

"Hah, sentimental crap." Jax scoffed, making Rain remember the pair that had beaten and abandoned Growler. They had said almost the same exact thing. She growled as Jax continued. "Scrafty, get up now."

Both Pokemon struggled to their feet in perfect sync, breathing hard and looking beat up.

"Shredder, can you keep going? I'll forfeit if you can't..." Rain said softly. It was clear that she would prefer not to, but she would put her Pokemon above her pride any day. Or...almost any day.

"_I'm...fine Rain...I can continue...We will...will beat them_."

"Alright. Then see if you can get off a Swords Dance, followed by a Brick Break."

"_I will...try. But...don't you think...Scrafty is already tired enough...that boosting my Attack...would just be...cruel?_"

"Just do the Swords Dance please, Shredder. You can prove to Jax how strong you are."

Ghostly blue swords floated around the Bisharp before fading as he briefly glowed red. As the glow faded as well, Shredder slowly stumbled towards Scrafty, hands glowing.

"Scrafty, use Crunch then Brick Break." Jax snarled. Scrafty moved towards Shredder, equally as tired.

Rain sighed at Shredder's condition. She would have preferred to recall him, but he wanted to continue. She watched as he caught Scrafty's Crunch with one Brick Break and knocked the Dark/Fighting Type out with a second attack.

As the referee announced Scrafty unable to battle and Rain the winner, the Rocket Trainer ran across the battlefield to Shredder as the Bisharp fell to one knee. Carefully avoiding his blades, she used one arm to support him and pulled a Sitrus Berry out of the Berry Pouch section of her bag, feeding it to him with her free hand.

"You sure showed him Shredder. Great job." she said as he ate. Once his energy was mostly recovered, she recalled him and faced Jax, noting that he seemed to have recalled Scrafty without even a word of thanks or a "well done now take a good rest" like many other Trainers did. She wasn't surprised.

Now Jax was approaching her. She eyed him with cold distaste as he stopped a few feet away. "I want to talk to you. Now. Away from the tournament."

"Maybe I don't want to speak with someone like you." she replied. "But since I don't feel like watching the rest of this round, sure. Lead the way, Jerk."

He scowled at her before stalking away. As Rain followed, she glanced at the competitors' box to see Angelica wasn't there anymore. A frown crossed her face as she looked warily at Jax.

* * *

><p>Out of sight of the tournament grounds, Rain faced Jax, arms crossed. "Well? What did you want to talk to me about?"<p>

"I want my Bisharp back. I'm prepared to offer a trade for the thing."

"Hah!" Rain short bark of laughter startled Jax. She shook her head and glared at him. "No."

Jax's face hardened. "I don't want "no" for an answer." he snarled, eyes flicking quickly to glance at something behind her.

Rain turned to see Angelica coming up behind her. She quickly assessed the surrounding landscape. Nothing she could put her back to. So instead, she turned so that Jax and Angelica were on either side of her instead of in front and behind and let out General.

"Well...here I thought you two were spineless cowards when faced with someone better than you, but you're actually going to try to fight me?" Rain asked as General growled wordlessly, causing both of her apparent attackers to hesitate.

"If you'll just give back the Bisharp you stole, we won't beat you up." Jax replied.

"_Stole_? I didn't steal Shredder. You gave him to me. Your exact words were "You have it." I didn't steal him."

"Just give the Bisharp back!" Angelica cut in as she and Jax started moving closer again, making General growl softly.

"I don't thi-" Rain suddenly cut herself off and ran at Jax, hands curling into fists. Taken by surprise, he hesitated, and that cost him. Using his hesitation, Rain threw a quick jab at his midsection. As he tried to lower his hands for a block, she swiftly changed to a palm strike, slamming the base of her hand upward into his nose, feeling a satisfying _crunch_ as the cartilage broke. She was close enough to see his eyes tear up. His hands rose to cup his broken nose, blood streaming from between his fingers, as he staggered back a few steps, unintentionally spreading his legs apart. Rain grinned and brought her knee up, resulting in a muffled _thump_ a split second later as Jax fell to the sandy ground, groaning. One hand still cupped over his broken nose, the other now clutching his groin area. The whole thing took about thirty seconds.

Turning to deal with a suspected attack from Angelica, Rain was just in time to see General thump the back of her head hard, making her collapse like a sack of potatoes, knocked out.

"Good hit General."

"_Thank you Master. Your attacks were well executed as well._"

"I was worried about not getting enough practice while here. Can you imagine what an embarrassment to Team Rocket I would have been if I returned out of practice? If we keep running into jerks like these two though, that shouldn't be a problem."

"_If that worries you, we could begin taking time in the evenings to spar._"

Rain was about to reply as she heard Jax moan something. "What was that?" she asked politely, reaching down to drag him to his feet, gripping his shirt collar tightly.

"Y-You're from...from..." he stuttered, sounding frightened.

Rain's dark blue eyes narrowed. "You act as if you've heard of Team Rocket. But you're a Unovian. How do you know us?"

"M-My parents are from Kanto. They t-told me stories about T-Team Rocket."

"Does Dallon know these stories?"

"N-No."

"Good. Alright, here's what's going to happen. You're going to take your girlfriend and get out of here. Then you're never going to show yourselves to me or my friends again. If you do, I'm going to make sure those obviously frightening stories you heard become a reality for the both of you. Got it?" At her last two words, she threw him to the ground near the unconscious Angelica. Jax nodded quickly.

"Oh, now I have blood on my hands from your broken nose. You're lucky I didn't hit hard enough to kill you ya know." she sighed and wiped her hands off on the red parts of her outfit as best she could before recalling General and walking back towards the tournament grounds.

* * *

><p>"...versus Rain!" came the announcer's voice as soon as Rain was within range.<p>

"I missed the name of my opponent." she groaned. "Darn it." She quickly returned to the competitors' box, catching the attention of her friends, including Dallon who was apparently allowed in the box until the next round started.

"Rain! Where were you? Why did you follow Jax away?" Dallon asked. Cilan and Ash were asking similar questions.

Iris was oddly silent, until. . . "Is that _blood_?" The budding Dragon Master pointed at Rain's hands. The Rocket Trainer hadn't been successful in cleaning off all of the blood apparently and Iris had noticed.

"Ye-e-es?" she replied with a slightly guilty grin. "To answer your questions," she turned to the three boys, who had quieted as they heard Iris's inquiry, "I followed Jax because he wanted to ask me something. Turns out he wanted Shredder back, and when I said no, he and Angelica attacked me. General knocked Angelica out and I broke Jax's nose. That's where the blood came from. So, who's my opponent for round two?"

"You broke my brother's nose?" Dallon asked.

"Oh, you're up against someone called Joey." Ash replied, pointing towards a boy standing a few feet away. Rain could just barely hear him bragging about his...Rattata?

"Oh no...I know that kid from Route 30 in Johto. What's he doing here?" she groaned.

"You broke my brother's nose?" Dallon repeated.

"Yes, Dallon. I broke your brother's nose. And now he and his stupid girlfriend are going to leave us alone."

"Did you have to break his nose?"

"It was completely necessary. Why do you care? He bullied you."

"He's still my brother. Don't you know how it feels to-"

"No, I don't know." Rain cut him off with a hiss. "I don't have any fa- any siblings."

As she turned away, she heard Ash say quietly, "Don't talk about family around her."

"Why not?" Iris asked.

"It's rude to pry." Rain snapped without turning around. Her friends quieted. "The second round's starting. Shouldn't you get back to the bleachers, Dallon?" she continued. A few seconds later she heard someone hurrying away. Her attention remained on the battle field as the first two Trainers for round two faced off.

* * *

><p>"Patrat is unable to battle. Oriana is the winner."<p>

"There's such a wide range of skill levels here." Rain muttered, watching as the loser Trainer, obviously a beginner still, recalled his Patrat while the winner, whom Rain guessed to be a veteran, recalled her Mienshao. It was the third battle of round two and it had been over within a minute as a single High Jump Kick from Mienshao took Patrat out. "Of course, Type isn't everything. The battle might not have been over so quickly if Patrat hadn't been hit by such a powerful, super effective attack."

The first battle had put two Trainers that Rain could only describe as "mediocre" against each other. The second battle was a very confident Trainer against Cilan. Unfortunately, the former's Larvesta proved too much for the latter's Pansage. Ash was next, with Rain's battle after his. She watched now as her friend walked onto the field, Pikachu jumping from his shoulder to stand in front of him.

Ash's opponent, a rather cheery looking man called Markus, launched into a brief tirade about the electrical capabilities of the Pikachu species in general as he sent out a pink, nearly spherical, quadruped Pokémon. It had four tiny tapered limbs and a tapered snout that largely obscured its sizable mouth. It had shiny, oval, red eyes with two discernible upper eyelashes. Between its eyes was an oval spot in a darker shade of pink. Purple, five petal flower markings with dark pink centers ornamented much of its body.

"Munna, Psybeam." the scientist commanded, breaking off from his electricity speech. His Pokemon, Munna, fired off a multicolored beam of energy at Pikachu.

"Jump and use Electro Ball." Ash called. Pikachu jumped straight up, avoiding the Psybeam, as the Electro Ball began to form, circling around his tail. He flipped in midair and launched the attack at Munna, who cried out as it hit.

"Psybeam again."

"Thunderbolt."

Multicolored beam met arc of electricity and the two pushed against each other before creating an explosion of dust. Munna came flying out of the dust cloud, body wracked with crackling yellow energy. It had been hit and Paralyzed by Pikachu's attack.

"Now use Quick Attack." Ash called. Body glowing with a white outline, Pikachu raced towards Munna on all four, jumping and slamming into the Psychic Type. Munna fell to the ground, swirls in its eyes.

"Munna is unable to battle. Ash wins." the ref announced.

Not looking quite so cheery anymore, Markus recalled his Munna. Pikachu ran back to his Trainer and jumped into Ash's arms with a happy "PikaPi!" Both Trainers walked off the field as Rain exited the competitors' box. She was both excited for, and dreading this battle.

_Please don't let him remember me. Please don't let him remember me. _she thought as she took up her position, facing Joey across the field.

"Hey! I remember you!" he shouted happily.

"Of course." she groaned quietly, trying to ignore the boy as he continued.

"I would never forget someone who beat my Rattata. After all, it's in the top percentage of Rattata."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up." she muttered, reaching for a Pokeball.

"We've gotten a bunch stronger!" Joey finished, much to the Rocket Trainer's relief, as he tossed his Pokeball and let out a Raticate.

"You're aware that's a Raticate, not a Rattata, right?"

"Isn't it great? I told you my Rattatata was in the top per-"

"I get it!" she snapped, calling out Emerald. The Servine stretched before looking at Raticate.

"_Rain? Why was he bragging about a Rattatata if that's a Raticate?_"

"That's my question to." Rain grumbled as the referee called out,

"Battle begin!"

* * *

><p><em>Ok, I know Rattata and Raticate are not Unovian Pokemon, but I couldn't resist putting Youngster Joey in there. Anyone play Gold, Silver, Crystal, HeartGold, or SoulSilver? You know how annoying this kid can get. That's it for this chapter I believe. <span>Please answer my poll<span>, R&R, and don't flame!_


End file.
